Au Delà Des Mers
by Burlesq
Summary: Will Turner reçoit une offre intéressante de la part de Calypso. Il part donc à la recherche de la fontaine de Jouvence, laquelle est convoitée par plus d'un... - - - - - - - - - - Chapitre Six: Rédemption
1. Prologue & Capitaine William Turner

Auteur : **Burlesq**

Source : **Pirates des Caraïbes**

Disclaimer : **Je ne veux pas de poursuite.**

Note de l'auteur :

Il n'y a pas très longtemps, j'ai vu_ " Pirates des Caraïbes : Jusqu'au bout du monde "_ et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais de mon côté, ça m'a laissé sur un étrange sentiment de nostalgie et d'extase, teinté d'un minimum de frustration. Bref, j'en voulais plus que ce que le film m'offrait sans vouloir pour autant que Disney crée une nouvelle trilogie... parce que personnellement, s'ils le font, j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que ça ferait tout foirer. Bref, c'est après tout cet émoi que j'ai commencer à cogiter cette fiction et j'espère que ça vous plaira. J'avoue que se sentir lu, c'est assez agréable pour tout auteur qui se respecte.

Je voulais aussi préciser ici que le langage de base en navigation et l'histoire de la piraterie, c'est pas mon credo, alors je m'excuse à l'avance pour les éventuels anachronismes, ou les trucs plus ou moins réels. Alors ceux que ça pourrait choquer sont prévenus... Je joue aussi un peu avec la fontaine de Jouvence, mais c'est pas trop méchant et, de toute façon, ça arrive plus loin dans la fiction, alors...vous pouvez bien lire ce prologue + premier chapitre.

Quant aux personnages, il y aura pas mal de monde. Dans ce chapitre, on parle surtout de Will, Bill Turner et Calypso, mais les autres arriveront bientôt. D'ailleurs, _Jack Sparrow_,_ Elizabeth_ ainsi que _plusieurs autres_ sont dans le prochain. Avec peut-être aussi une touche de Anamaria. Ah, aussi, l'épilogue de At World's End, dans cette fiction, il n'existe pas. Voilà!

* * *

**Pirates des Caraïbes : Au-delà des mers**

**Prologue**

**---**

- « Je l'ai aperçu à la tombée de la nuit, alors que les rayons du Soleil les plus traînards mordaient sa coque pour une dernière fois. Ce spectacle fut plus grandiose encore que tout ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant. Je vous l'affirme sans le plus infime doute, aussi fier et intrépide pirate puis-je prétendre être!

Le bateau semblait s'enflammer devant moi et comme la lumière mourante m'aveuglait et que le bateau filait vers l'horizon avec son agilité légendaire, je croyais dur comme fer qu'il était sur le point de s'envoler...Mais ce n'était que pour me duper, car aucun bateau n'est davantage lié à la mer que le Hollandais Volant! Chaque planche de sa coque, chaque filament de ses voiles lui appartient. Elle le possède jalousement et n'en partagerait pas le moindre morceau avec quoi que ce soit.Le _Hollandais volant_…Ah! N'y a-t-il jamais eu un bateau dont les voiles m'ont paru plus grandes, plus solides, plus majestueuses? Le bateau paraissait emporté par un vent qui ne semblait souffler que pour lui seul. Un vent aussi doux et chaud qu'une brise d'été, mais aussi puissant et terrible que la pire des tempêtes! Mes chers compagnons, cette vision du Hollandais volant fut d'une telle passion, d'une telle candeur qu'ensuite, même les tendresses d'une femme m'ont semblé insipides et sans plus aucun intérêt.

Oh, arrêtez de ricaner, Collins! C'est bien que vous ne l'ayez jamais vu, pirate ignare! Sinon vous en diriez la même chose et votre âme, ou du moins ce qui en reste, tremblerait de la même excitation que moi alors que vous murmurez son nom. _Le Hollandais volant_… J'en ai à chaque fois des sueurs froides.Certes, il représente sans aucun doute le plus majestueux bateau ayant jamais erré sur la mer des Caraïbes, mais ce n'est pas tant sa grâce que l'immense mélancolie qui en dégage qui m'a rongé les sangs et m'a submergé d'une angoisse atroce. Puis, c'est à ce moment-là que les derniers rayons du Soleil ont disparu derrière l'horizon, dans l'abîme de la mer... au bout du monde, puis-je dire! Et ainsi, je n'apercevais plus du Hollandais volant qu'une ombre lointaine, mais l'angoisse est restée à jamais dans mon âme. Parce que c'est ça, le Hollandais volant! Quelque chose qu'on ne peut oublier...

La dernière fois que j'ai eu le privilège de l'apercevoir, il flottait au sud et n'avait étonnamment plus rien à voir avec l'épave corrompue par Davy Jones. Non, le Hollandais volant avait repris l'allure de ses fières années! Certes, même pourri, il vous imposait le respect et la peur, mais on ne peut que se réjouir qu'il ait retrouvé sa dignité et sa prestance.On raconte ici même, à Tortuga, que tout cela serait survenu à la suite d'une grande bataille lors de laquelle le capitaine du Hollandais aurait été remplacé. Peut-être est-ce vrai, ou peut-être pas! Le saura-t-on jamais? »

- « Parlant de rumeurs, ajouta alors le dénommé Collins,... Barbossa est venu faire sa tournée il n'y a pas très longtemps... Imaginez-vous donc, il s'est procuré une carte qui indique où se cache l'obscure fontaine de jouvence! Oui, t'as bien entendu, Avery! Le bougre s'est enfui avec le bateau de Jack quand il avait le dos tourné. Il est parti vers l'Eden, au-delà des mers, plus loin encore que le bout du monde, dit-on. Peu de gens connaissent ces chemins-là. Il paraît qu'il n'y a que ceux qui y sont déjà allés qui peuvent y retourner. La _fontaine de jouvence_… On dit que cette eau, elle fait pour ainsi dire un dieu de vous. La vie éternelle, le pouvoir divin! N'est-ce pas aussi démoniaque qu'irrésistible? Je n'ose pas imaginer les conséquances si ça tombait dans de sales mains...

Mais peu importe en fait, parce qu'il paraît aussi que personne n'est jamais revenu en entier de ces terres-là. C'est plus loin encore que ce que Sparrow ou Barbossa n'a jamais pu atteindre... N'empêche que pour l'instant, cela n'a pas la moindre importance! Trinquons, chers amis, trinquons! La nuit est encore si longue! »

- « J'approuve ce cher Collins. Profitons du temps qui nous est accordé à boire et danser! La nuit est encore longue et le grand voyage sur le Hollandais volant encore bien loin devant nous! »

- « Ne dis pas ce genre de chose. Ça porte la guigne…Allez, sers-moi à boire et tais-toi, nigaud de pirate!»

- « Nigaud? Qui est-ce que tu traites de nigaud? » s'écria soudain un vieux pirate ivre qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'eux, accoudé au bar et dont la barbe hirsute dégageait une abominable odeur de rhum.

Et ce soir-là, il y eut une bataille de plus à Tortuga.

**Pirates des Caraïbes : Au-delà des mers**

**Chapitre Un**

---

Si William Turner avait eu vent des discours enflammés que tenaient les vieux pirates ou marins égarés qui faisaient régulièrement leur tour à Tortuga, il aurait pu renchérir avec un rictus amer que le Hollandais volant était certes le bateau le plus époustouflant de toutes les flottes de la mer des Caraïbes, mais que quand le destin en avait fait de vous le Capitaine, il ressemblait parfois davantage à une prison de bois. Il aurait ensuite ajouter que pendant les mauvais jours (car il y en avait) en être le Capitaine pouvait vous accabler terriblement et mettre sur vos épaules un poids dur à porter. Surtout en songeant bien au fait que les terres ne deviennent plus accessibles qu'à tous les dix ans et que chaque faux pas à vos besognes attitrées peut vous entraîner une figure à l'image d'un poulpe tentaculeux. Mais Will n'était pas le genre d'hommes à gémir sur son sort et il avait décidé d'accorder à son nouveau rôle une importance qui lui permettait de sourire malgré tout. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à reprocher à une situation qui s'était révélée être la seule façon de passer quelques instants de plus avec Elizabeth et d'éviter de laisser le monde sans avoir été son mari au moins quelques heures.

Le jeune Turner songea avec nostalgie à cette journée qu'ils avaient passée ensemble avant de se dire au revoir. Parfois, il osait même espérer que lorsqu'il la reverrait, Elizabeth tiendrait par la main un enfant d'environ dix ans, un jeune garçon qui lui ressemblerait un peu. Mais il savait bien que c'était quelque peu tiré par les cheveux. Tout ce qu'il espérait était en fait simplement qu'elle vive une vie heureuse. _Simplement._ Toutefois, il lui venait parfois à l'idée que c'était précisément ce qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir. Mais l'idée qu'elle aime un autre homme que lui le rendait jaloux et il maudissait son égoïsme.

- «Will, regardes à l'horizon! » s'écria soudain Bill Turner, de l'autre côté du navire.

Bill le bottier était son seul équipage. Il était le seul qui avait tenu à le suivre coûte que coûte ; le seul à qui Will avait permis de le faire. Elizabeth avait également insisté, mais c'était hors de question. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle en était capable, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle saisissait très bien de quoi il en retournait vraiment. Un peu comme si elle s'obstinait à voir d'exaltantes aventures là où Will ne voyait qu'une triste évidence.

- « Ces nuages sont décidément étranges, ajouta le vieux pirate en caressant son menton mal rasé de ses doigts crasseux.

William tourna la tête dans la direction que lui pointait son père. En effet, les nuages étaient plutôt étonnants. Noirs comme les ténèbres, ils venaient vers le Hollandais volant à très grande vitesse bien que le vent soufflât dans le sens opposé. Ils n'obéissaient à aucune loi et prenaient la direction qu'ils désiraient, dansant agressivement dans le ciel. Quelques minutes à peine auparavant, l'horizon était d'un calme absolu. Will n'avait pas besoin d'être très perspicace pour pressentir que cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

Bill le bottier voulu s'approcher de lui, toutefois l'eau autour du Hollandais volant se mit à curieusement bouillonner. Il s'arrêta, soucieux, et disséqua les environs d'un regard acéré.

- « Tout ça, ce n'est pas une tempête, dit-il avec un regard entendu. Il faudrait être bête pour y croire ! Penses-tu que ce soit...? »

Bill hésita un moment. Les deux pirates s'observèrent, partageant une pensée qu'ils savaient commune.

- « ...Calypso! » termina Will.

Le jeune Turner fronça les sourcils en prononçant ce nom. L'existence de la déesse avait brièvement frôler la sienne plusieurs semaines auparavant, pour n'en laisser que des souvenirs amers, pour la plupart. Par la suite, il n'avait plus jamais eu vent d'elle, ni par la mer, ni par quiconque. Alors pourquoi maintenant? L'eau s'agitait de plus en plus et le bateau s'était mis à tanguer à un tel point que les deux pirates durent se retenir à quelque chose pour éviter de tomber. Cramponné au bord du Hollandais volant, près de la proue, Will n'osait plus cligner de l'œil.

- « Je crois que nous allons bientôt apprendre ce qu'elle nous veut! Regarde vers la droite! » s'écria-t-il tout à coup en se penchant pour éviter une caisse de bois qui glissait dans sa direction.

À ladite droite, un petit crabe ressemblant à une pierre grise s'était aventuré sur le pont en grimpant agilement sur la coque. Il se laissa rouler jusqu'au mât avant de découvrir son corps en entier. Pendant un instant, les deux pirates oublièrent la tempête et fixèrent la petite bête sans ciller. Le crustacé agita ses pinces humides. La minutes suivante, des dizaines de crabes faisaient leur entrée à l'exemple de l'autre. On aurait juré qu'une immense vague de cailloux submergeait le navire. Pendant de longues secondes, les crabes inondèrent le pont et lorsque le dernier crustacé apparut et se laissa tomber sur les planches avec un petit craquement grotesque, la mer et le ciel se détendirent et se firent de plus en plus calmes. William et Bill Turner purent enfin se tenir debout sans difficulté. Cependant, si la tempête s'était retirée, les crabes étaient toujours bel et bien présents, immobiles sur le pont à les scruter d'un œil aigu et brillant. Bill Turner jura entre ses dents alors qu'il tentait de se débarrasser d'un crabe aventureux qui avait grimpé sur son pantalon. Le crustacé referma ses pinces sauvagement sur le doigt tendre qui l'assaillait et le bottier émit un cri étouffé.

Il agita son bras jusqu'à ce que la bête aille valser hors du navire.

- « Je déteste ces bêtes! Sales créatures infernales... cracha-t-il hargneusement, mais aussi un peu soulagé d'en être débarrassé.

Alors que Will allait lancer quelques mots à son père, l'agitation reprit de plus belle. À l'image de Calypso lorsqu'elle s'était divisée en une centaine de petits crabes pendant la bataille contre Beckett, l'inverse se produisit. Le spectacle était fascinant et William se sentit tout à fait impuissant devant cette force bien plus grande que tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui opposer. Il resta figé d'un mélange d'émerveillement et d'appréhension, jetant de temps à autres un regard à son père qui semblait dans le même état. Les crabes s'empilèrent, se regroupèrent et s'assimilèrent. D'une montagne vaguement humaine, on distingua peu à peu la rondeur d'une tête, d'une hanche. Des crabes s'ajoutaient sans cesse et bientôt on put même observer la finesse des doigts d'une femme et imaginer le chaud contact avec la peau noire qui remplaçait peu à peu la roche grise et froide. Enfin, debout devant eux, Tia Dalma eut ce sourire qu'ils connaissaient si bien, ce sourire où se réunissent mystère et certitude, laideur et beauté ; ce sourire narquois qui crie avec assurance que la sorcière en connaît bien plus que quiconque sur les profondeurs du monde.

- « J'ai cru bon de prendre une forme humaine qui vous serait disons, plus... familière, dit-elle avec cet accent qui lui était si propre, car il y a sur le Hollandais volant des hommes qui, malgré tout ce qu'ils ont vu, tremblent encore devant de toutes petites créatures... »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil malicieux en direction de Bill Turner qui se renfrogna. Celui-ci fit rouler un crabe égaré du bout du pied. La bête reprit sa forme initiale et un caillou gris ornait maintenant le pont.

- « Et que nous vaut l'honneur de cette visite? »

William avait parlé avec une certaine audace, le sourcil levé. La lumière du soleil se reflétait dans sa pupille noir et il semblait plus grand, plus fort qu'à l'habitude. Ses épaules étaient légèrement tendues vers l'arrière et le foulard qu'il portait sur la tête lui donnait vaguement l'allure du bien connu Jack Sparrow. Tia Dalma le remarqua aussitôt et on put lire un certain amusement sur son visage sombre lorsqu'elle délaissa Bill du regard pour le jeune capitaine.

Elle sonda lentement son âme et étira son sourire.

- « Vous auriez tort de croire que votre cœur vous a été volé à jamais, _Capitaine Turner_...

- « C'est donc l'honorable but de votre visite? M'indiquer généreusement comment le reprendre? » demanda Will, l'air suspicieux et effarouché. « Permettez-moi d'en douter! »

Tia Dalma s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que la distance qui les sépare permette au jeune capitaine d'entendre même le plus fragile murmure. Elle prit un air grave, semblable à celui qu'elle avait utilisé quand il était question de sauver Jack Sparrow, après qu'il fut englouti par le kraken.

- « William Turner... Vous qui êtes allé jusqu'à la _mort_ pour sauver la vie de ceux qui occupent une place dans votre cœur... susurra-t-elle avec intensité,... jusqu'_où_ iriez-vous pour sauver…_la_ _votre_? Pour sauver _votre propre cœur_? »

Calypso se fit mystérieusement invitante. Troublé par la portée de ce qu'elle sous-entendait, Will ne répondit pas aussitôt et pendant une fraction de seconde, son regard se perdit dans les méandres de son esprit. L'ayant tout de suite remarqué, Bill Turner devina l'intention de la sorcière et tenta de le prévenir d'une voix pressante, une lueur d'affolement brillant au creux de son œil noir.

- « Ne l'écoute pas, fils! Les promesses de Calypso sont toujours les mêmes! Des ruses, des supercheries... N'as-tu pas vu ce qu'elle a déjà fait de toi?

- « Taisez-vous, Bill Turner! » Siffla la déesse entre ses dents, la colère déformant subitement sur les traits de son visage.

Les songes de William s'évaporèrent immédiatement. Sa voix se fit plus ferme quand il rétorqua avec vigueur :

- « Il n'a pas tort. Pourquoi est-ce que je vous ferais confiance? Qu'attendez-vous de moi en échange? »

- « Pour récupérer votre cœur, il vous faudra vous _battre, _en être _digne_! » répondit-elle lugubrement alors qu'au loin, le vent soufflait de plus belle.

Tia Dalma fit une pause aussi significative que la lourdeur de ses paroles. Son regard se fit alors plus dur.

- « Le destin se déchaîne! La mer chante sa détresse, telle une mélodie au triste refrain qui se répète et se répète sans cesse dans ma tête... La Compagnie des Indes Orientales s'abat sans mesure sur notre monde, pillant et corrompant la mer ainsi que tout ce qu'elle touche! ajouta-t-elle furieusement. Le successeur de Cutler Beckett n'est qu'encore plus horrible. Son cœur est aussi aveugle à la douleur du monde...! »

Tandis qu'elle s'emportait, le ciel devenait de plus en plus agité. Un menaçant tourbillon se créait peu à peu dans les profondeurs de l'océan et le bateau se mit à se balancer de nouveau.

Le reste du discours de Calypso annonçait le pire.

- « Par la faute d'une langue insouciante de Tortuga, ce _monstre_ a appris l'existence d'un objet qui a été caché au plus profond du monde. Un objet qui assurera la puissance éternelle à quiconque s'en emparera! Un objet qui n'aurait jamais dû être découvert...

- « ...La fontaine de jouvence! » Lâcha Bill Turner en un souffle. Barbossa et son équipage sont partis à sa recherche! C'était l'intention de Jack Sparrow, mais Barbossa s'est emparé de son bateau au dernier moment… »

Une lueur étrange traversa soudain le regard noire de Calypso. Elle sembla absente un moment, puis regarda Will, comme plongée dans une transe, et répéta gravement :

- « Jusqu'où iriez-vous pour sauver... _votre propre cœur, _capitaine Turner? Pour retrouver votre _liberté_? Iriez-vous jusque par-delà les limites des terres des morts? Iriez-vous jusqu'en Eden, retrouver la _fontaine de jouvence_? »

- « Pourquoi cette offre? Pourquoi êtes-vous prête à me rendre ma liberté? Je croyais que vous détestiez les hommes! »

- « Si la fontaine de Jouvence doit être _inévitablement_ retrouvée... il m'est préférable que certaines personnes la retrouvent plutôt que d'autres... Quand à _votre coeur_...Si vous me ramenez l'eau, je vous libérerez de la malédiction dont vous êtes prisonnier...et _elle_ ne vous attendra plus jamais. »

Will Turner se perdit dans l'horizon le temps de quelques secondes. Ses pensées lui faisaient l'effet d'un tourbillon de confusion, mais l'évidence lui sautait aux yeux. L'offre de Calypso était la seule issue possible à cette malédiction qui hantait le peu qui restait de son existence. Un mot remuait dans sa tête

_Elizabeth!_

et la réponse s'échappait de ses lèvres malgré lui. Si ça raison lui sonnait de se méfier, toute son âme brûlait de vivre pendant des semaines, des années, voire des siècles en compagnie d'Elizabeth, et non quelques misérables jours qui passeraient trop vites. Il rêvait d'un fils, d'une maison, de promenades. Lentement, il se laissa séduire par la proposition. Naïvement, il songea qu'il n'avait _plus rien à perdre_. Et il le croyait vraiment.

Bill Turner s'affola de nouveau alors que son fils semblait sérieusement considérer l'offre. Il ne pouvait accepter que William se fasse duper comme tant d'autres avant lui. Comme il l'avait lui-même été autrefois par Davy Jones. Toutefois, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur les décisions de son fils.

- « Et l'équipage? J'ai besoin d'un équipage! » s'écria alors le capitaine Turner, cellant son destin dans il ne savait trop quelle périlleuse aventure.

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur le visage de Calypso dont les yeux noirs brillaient de satisfaction.

- « Un équipage?...William Turner, _as-tu peur de la mort... _? »

* * *

**Bµrlesq**


	2. Le Retour de James Norrington

Pirates des Caraïbes : Au-delà des mers

Chapitre Deux

Cette nuit-là, le reflet argenté de la pleine lune dansait gracieusement sur les eaux noires aux abords de l'île de Tortuga. La mer reflétait si bien la courbe de l'astre ainsi que les innombrables étoiles qu'on aurait juré se trouver devant un immense miroir dont la symétrie incroyable s'étendait sur des milles et des milles. On devinait au loin la silhouette mystérieuse de l'île de la Tortue, un peu effacée par la légère brume qui flottait entre ciel et mer.

Le temps n'était ni froid ni chaud, le firmament tout à fait dégagé et si ça n'avait été de la querelle un peu puérile qu'entretenaient les deux passagers de l'unique et minuscule embarcation visible à l'horizon, les circonstances auraient été délicieusement paisibles.

Cependant, le silence de cette nuit sans vent était troublé par les propos féroces d'une certaine jeune femme et les phrases teintées de l'égocentrisme propre à un pirate bien connu.

« Mais... mais _je suis_ le capitaine Jack Sparrow!

- Comme si ça suffisait à excuser toutes vos bêtises.

- Elizabeth, ma douce, lui rétorqua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et aguichante, si ça suffit à te convaincre de quitter définitivement Port Royal pour t'enfuir avec moi, je ne vois pas quel est le problème! »

Elizabeth lui lança un regard si offusqué que pendant l'espace d'un instant, Jack crut que les pupilles de la jeune femme se transformeraient en boulets de canon et seraient projeter contre lui. Décontenancé, son sourire se transforma en une grimace un peu bizarre.

« Vous avez du culot, Jack! s'emporta-t-elle. Je vous évite une mort quasi certaine et c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire? _Je ne vois pas quel est le problème?_ Je croyais que vous aviez enfin saisi toute la gravité de la situation.

- Tu parles sans doute du massacre des pirates. De la fin de la piraterie? », lança-t-il à brûle-pourpoint sur un ton amer qui ne lui était pas habituel.

Ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth de lever des yeux étonnés vers lui. Un peu confuse, sa bouche entrouverte ne laissa s'échapper aucun son pendant de longues secondes.

« J'avais plutôt en tête que... qu'à partir de maintenant, parvint-elle à balbutier, je serai condamnée à mort pour avoir organiser votre évasion - encore une fois – et à tout jamais exilée des terres anglaises, mais... mais ce que vous avez dit est également très juste.

- Oh. »

Malgré sa tendance à l'égoïsme, les traits de Jack Sparrow s'étaient figés dans une contorsion exprimant un étrange mélange de compassion et d'embarras. En effet, il avait remarqué qu'Elizabeth, pour une raison qui lui était obscure, avait été franchement remuée par ses paroles prophétiques, bien que même les pirates les plus aguerris se résignaient maintenant à admettre leur triste destin. D'ailleurs, quelques-uns abandonnaient déjà les caraïbes et fuyaient vers des mers lointaines, ou encore se cachaient dans des îles sauvages et recluses. Jack Sparrow avait quant à lui sa petite idée, un plan incroyable pour sauver sa peau qu'il aurait déjà mis en branle s'il n'avait été emprisonné et condamné à la pendaison quelques semaines auparavant.

De son côté, Elizabeth réalisait que ce qu'elle croyait être "grave" n'était en vérité que la pointe visible de l'iceberg. Auparavant, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour lui sauver la mise et lui permettre de retourner à sa vie d'autrefois, à Port Royal, selon ses envies changeantes. Désormais, ces personnes avaient disparues et son geste envers Sparrow était irréversible. Elle y faisait face seule, puisque même Will ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Ou du moins, le pouvait-il à tous les dix ans. Elle regarda Sparrow et y vit le reflet de sa propre existence.

« Si le vent se levait, on finirait bien un jour où l'autre par l'atteindre, cette île de la Tortue! » s'écria tout à coup Jack Sparrow d'une vois théâtrale en prenant bien soin de mettre autant d'emphase que possible sur les mots _si le vent se levait_.

Elizabeth leva le sourcil devant cette conduite un peu folle, mais ne s'en inquiéta pas outre mesure, apprivoisée aux soudains éclats de folie du capitaine de la Perle noire. Il s'était même avéré plus d'une fois que ce que les gens jugeaient comme de la démence n'était, chez Jack Sparrow, que des démonstrations improvisées de son intelligence excentrique. Elizabeth attendit donc avec curiosité la suite des événements.

En effet, peu de temps après, un vent parfait se leva et vint pousser dans la bonne direction l'unique voile de leur minuscule embarcation qui avait juste assez de place pour eux deux. La jeune femme jeta un regard étonné à Jack qui lui répondit d'un sourire charmeur, dévoilant ses dents en or.

« Il suffisait de le demander! fit-il avec un air triomphant. Admet-le, cette situation était tout à fait contrariante. Naviguer pendant des jours et des nuits sur ce bateau ridicule... et pour arriver à quoi? À finalement rester coincés à quelques kilomètres de notre destination, abandonnés par ce vent ingrat qui refuse de souffler depuis des heures! Mais maintenant, direction : l'île de la Tortue! On y boira un peu de rhum et après...»

Mais il se tut soudain, un peu penaud.

« Après quoi? interrogea Elizabeth, suspicieuse.

- …hum, je te le dirai quand ce sera le bon moment », indiqua-t-il, nettement décidé à ne rien dire de plus.

Doucement, le bateau filait vers l'île, brisant sur son passage le reflet des astres sur l'abîme profond de la mer. Il laissait derrière lui une longue empreinte de confusion qui se rétablissait ensuite lentement. Elizabeth Swann et Jack Sparrow fixaient l'horizon chacun de leur côté, fort soulagé d'enfin atteindre un lieu où ils pourraient s'offrir du bon temps et souffler un peu. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui les attendaient réellement là-bas.

---

Ils accostèrent sur l'île et firent en sorte que le bateau ne se fasse pas emporter par la mer. Cette ridicule coquille flottante ne faisait certes pas la fierté du capitaine Jack Sparrow, mais au moins pouvait-il affirmer qu'il en avait un, un bateau!

Les deux pirates marchèrent un moment sur les routes de Tortuga avant d'atteindre l'endroit que Jack avait en tête : la taverne. Sur leur chemin, les lieux s'étaient révélés étonnamment calmes en comparaison avec la dernière fois qu'il y avait mis le pied. Il n'y avait nulle part la lueur dansante d'une bougie, pas plus que l'on entendait une note de musique, l'éclat de rire d'une prostituée ou encore la voix grasse d'un pirate ivre.

Elizabeth croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, en proie à un frisson d'angoisse, et se frotta doucement les bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jack, mais comme il marchait devant, elle ne put lire sur son visage. Toutefois, son instinct lui sonnait que tout ça n'était pas normal, trop paisible. La jeune femme crut même apercevoir un corps inanimé par la fenêtre d'un petit magasin, mais elle mit cette vision sur le compte de sa fatigue.

La Tortuga qui s'offrait à lui n'était en rien semblable au souvenir que Jack en gardait. L'insouciance, la fête permanente, les bagarres spontanées qui se terminaient toujours par d'incroyables batailles générales... cela n'avait aucune ressemblance avec le spectacle sinistre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ce vide, ce silence inconfortable.

« Ah! Je peux déjà sentir la douce sensation du rhum dans ma gorge…! s'écria brusquement Jack Sparrow, tentant désespérément de briser l'ambiance lugubre qui les submergeait peu à peu.

- Oui, Jack... moi aussi, ajouta Elizabeth sans grande conviction.

- Tiens, nous y sommes! »

Il pressèrent le pas et atteignirent rapidement l'entrée de la taverne. Au moment d'ouvrir la porte, ils échangèrent un regard entendu et se tinrent aux aguets.

La situation était bien pire que ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Les tables qui n'étaient pas en morceaux étaient renversées, laissées pêle-mêle au milieu d'un incroyable fouillis d'objets : des chaises, des plantes, des tabourets, ou ce qui en restait. Les bouteilles étaient pour la plupart brisées, éparpillées en milles miettes sur le sol, mais quelques-unes se tenaient encore courageusement sur l'étagère, vides, transpercées par des balles perdues. L'odeur était atroce. Deux ou trois cadavres gisaient ici et là, dans les recoins sombres de la pièce.

Jack Sparrow entra dans la taverne. Il marcha sre quelques mètres puis s'arrêta : une bouteille de rhum sale et peu invitante traînait parmi les débris. Il la contempla longuement avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Donnez-moi à boire, mes chéries, yo ho, yo ho...

- Jack...

- Yo ho, une vie de pirate pour moi! chanta-t-il sinistrement.

- Jack! Taisez-vous, je crois qu'il y a des gens qui viennent par ici!

- Yo ho, une vie de... _quoi_? »

Elizabeth planta son regard dans celui de Sparrow. Elle lui fit signe de se taire. En effet, l'écho de voix lointaines résonnait jusqu'à eux.

« Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, ni qui a fait ça, mais...

- La Compagnie des Indes Orientales, sans aucun doute! l'interrompit Jack.

- …_mais_, je ne veux pas être là lorsqu'ils reviendront! » , termina-t-elle sèchement.

Son argument devait être plutôt convaincant, car Jack Sparrow lui empoigna fermement le bras et l'entraîna vers le fond de la pièce où ils bondirent derrière une table renversée. Cette barricade leur offrait une cachette convenable, dans la mesure où ceux qui venaient n'allaient par fureter trop loin. Accroupis, Elizabeth et Jack se tenaient assez près l'un de l'autre pour que l'air que rejetaient les narines du capitaine aille chatouiller le visage de la jeune femme. Mal à l'aise, elle tenta de reculer un peu.

Toutefois, les voix se firent un peu plus fortes, mais pas assez distinctes pour qu'ils en saisissent le sens. Le grincement de la porte leur indiqua que quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la taverne. Une lueur chétive s'étendait sur les murs alors que l'individu avançait dans la pièce, vraisemblablement accompagné d'une lampe. Jack et Elizabeth n'osaient même pas bouger le plus infime muscle.

Elizabeth tenta néanmoins de demander au pirate s'il avait apporter son pistolet avec lui. Elle remua les lèvres sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Sparrow fit une grimace d'incompréhension avant de saisir ce qu'elle voulait de lui. De la même façon, Jack lui fit comprendre qu'il avait oublié l'arme sur le bateau. Il lui offrit alors l'un de ses sourires qui, selon la situation, pouvait soit vous faire tomber dans les filets de son charme incontestable, soit vous donnez l'envie irrésistible de l'étrangler si fort que vous lui en arracheriez la tête. Elizabeth optait précisément pour la seconde option.

Tout à coup, la porte grinça encore et l'écho de pas pressés se fit entendre dans la taverne. Apparemment, le nouveau venu avait les pieds trempés, puisque ses bottes faisaient un étrange bruit de succion.

« Quelle odeur épouvantable! s'exclama-t-il soudain. Il s'est passé des choses effroyables sur cette île...

- Comme un peu partout ces temps-ci, ajouta l'autre, déjà présent, qui possédait une voix un peu plus grave et une allocution parfaite.

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il est ici. On a trouvé son pistolet dans le bateau, au port. Vous savez, ce pistolet qu'il porte toujours sur lui...ou, du moins, en avait-il autrefois l'habitude.

- Oui, je l'ai reconnu. Ce pistolet a déjà été pointé vers moi. »

Jack et Elizabeth échangèrent un regard confondu. Selon toute apparence, les deux individus n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient commis tout ce désordre. De plus, ils semblaient bien connaître Sparrow. Celui-ci fit un geste à l'intention d'Elizabeth lui signifiant qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de la table afin de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire. Lentement, il pencha la tête vers la droite, puis la ramena aussitôt.

« Merdouille, souffla-t-il, l'air hagard.

- Qui est-ce…? murmura à son tour Elizabeth d'une voix à peine audible.

- Merdouille, merdouille, merdouille... »

Elle le poussa légèrement et il articula : _des gens qui veulent ma peau_. Exaspérée, la jeune femme décida de regarder par elle-même. Ce qu'elle vit la foudroya littéralement et elle s'immobilisa devant cette silhouette si familière qui lui tournait le dos. Submergée de cette émotion intense, pure, mais difficile à définir, elle observa Jack du coin de l'œil. Elle seule avait été témoin de la mort cet homme-là, l'homme qu'elle voyait à l'instant même sans trop oser y croire. Si Jack semblait aussi effaré, c'est qu'il ignorait que cet homme-là était déjà mort, il croyait simplement qu'il n'était ici que pour l'attraper et le faire pendre, puisque cet homme-là avait juré qu'un jour ou l'autre, il mettrait la main sur le capitaine Jack Sparrow.

Poussée par une force incontrôlable, Elizabeth se leva et l'appela doucement, dans un murmure si fragile qu'elle crut un instant que dès qu'il s'échapperait de sa bouche, il se briserait en un million de fragments de verres :

« ..._James_? »

Le revenant se retourna avec étonnement, puis il se figea. Ensuite, ce fut comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner, créant une éternité de cette seule seconde... jusqu'à ce que Jack, faisant preuve de la délicatesse qu'il avait toujours eue à profusion, dit avec un air narquois et absolument détestable :

« Regardez-le, tragiquement amoureux de la femme qui n'en a rien à faire. _Commodore_, il faut passer à autre chose... sinon, un amour aussi redoutable, ça finira par vous tuer... Pensez à Davy Jones! »

Le regard de Norrington hésita un instant puis se détacha finalement d'Elizabeth pour se diriger vers le capitaine de la Perle noire.

« Sparrow.

- _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow! Précisa-t-il dramatiquement.

- _Capitaine _? De quoi? De cette barque grotesque amarrée au port? »

Le pirate eu une expression de dégoût envers Norrington. L'homme qui accompagnait l'anglais, un gaillard aux traits fins, aux cheveux bouclés, portant une croix au cou, étouffa un éclat de rire. Un peu humilié, Sparrow ajouta :

« Vous êtes méprisable. Je ne vous aimerai décidément jamais.

- Peu m'importe. »

Le regard du commodore se tourna une fraction de seconde vers Elizabeth. La jeune femme voulue lui dire quelques mots, mais les yeux de Norrington avaient déjà fui dans une autre direction. L'émotion était toujours là, toujours en elle, toujours aussi brûlante, alors que des millions de questions s'entassaient déjà dans sa tête bouillonnante. _Vivant, comment se pouvait-il…?_ Elle le détailla de long en large. Il portait toujours son uniforme de commodore, mais d'une façon plus... désinvolte, sans toutefois tomber dans la négligence. Sa postiche avait disparu. Il semblait toujours aussi digne et possédait la même prestance qu'elle lui avait toujours connue.

« Nous sommes ici pour vous, Sparrow, déclara Norrington d'une voix grave.

- Mais qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme vous peut bien vouloir au _fameux_ capitaine Jack Sparrow...? Laissez-moi deviner! Me pendre? Ou pire... me priver de rhum!

- Vous faites erreur, nous désirons les cartes de Sao Feng. »

Jack Sparrow observa le commodore d'un œil interdit. Il n'ajouta rien, laissant James Norrington livrer par lui-même ses connaissances à propos des cartes, et par la même occasion, ses intentions.

« Nous sommes également ici pour vous proposer de faire partie de l'équipage du Hollandais volant. Personne ne connaît mieux que vous l'endroit où nous allons, au-delà même des mers, plus loin que le bout du monde. »

Sans trop comprendre à quoi faisait allusion leur discours, le cœur d'Elizabeth se mit à battre à un rythme effréné en entendant le bateau mentionné par Norrington. De son côté, Jack Sparrow reçut une nouvelle décharge de stupéfaction.

« Et si je refusais? lança-t-il.

- Vous n'iriez pas bien loin, avec ce bateau ridicule.

- En effet, c'est à considérer. »

Le pirate déposa la bouteille de rhum sur une chaise qui se tenait encore debout et se gratta longuement le menton. Norrington l'observait, tout à fait impassible. Jack marcha alors vers lui de sa démarche excentrique, les bras s'agitant avec cette mimique qui lui était si propre.

« C'est d'accord. Cependant, il y a un détail qui ne vous plaira pas.

- Lequel ? l'interrogea James Norrington.

- C'est à propos des cartes. Je ne les ai pas, ou en fait, je ne les ai _plus_.

- ...Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas? », soupira le commodore avec flegme.

Sparrow lui adressa un sourire aguicheur.

« Parce que _je suis le capitaine Jack Sparrow_! »

James Norrington leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allez, venez, idiot. Vous vous expliquerez à bord. »

Puis, en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme :

« C'est aussi valable pour vous, Elizabeth...»

Il sembla soudain confus et rempli de maladresse, comme il l'était si souvent en face d'elle, bien qu'il l'admette difficilement.

«...Oh! Je n'insinue pas que vous soyez idiote, ni que vous ayez à fournir d'explications... quoique la raison pour laquelle vous êtes seule avec Sparrow dans ce lieu macabre au lieu d'être à Port Royal m'intrigue fortement, mais...mais, je... _Will_ tiendrait absolument à ce que vous veniez avec nous. »

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard à la fois attendrie et amusée par cette façon malhabile qu'il avait parfois de lui parler. Son cœur tremblait alors que tous se dirigeaient vers le port, où le Hollandais volant les attendait, Will Turner accoudé à son bord.

* * *

**Bµrlesq**

**Review? **


	3. Mise au point à bord du Hollandais

Pirates des Caraïbes : Au-delà des mers

Chapitre Trois

Dès qu'elle eut rejoint le pont, Elizabeth se jeta dans les bras de William Turner sans la moindre retenu. Son _mari_. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement. L'expression lui avait paru étrangère pendant les premiers jours de leur séparation, mais la force du baiser, réelle et puissante, balayait à présent tous ses doutes. Revoir Will, l'air si sauvage et si libre, l'avait convaincu de ne plus jamais accepter de l'attendre à nouveau, que ce soit pour quelques semaines ou bien dix ans. La folie de leur corps qui se frôlaient, cette passion débordante qui la submergeait... Jamais elle ne laisserait ces exaltantes émotions s'échapper à nouveau vers l'horizon, filant sur la mer agitée, alors qu'elle ne pouvait que les observer, les pieds cloués au sable. Elle aurait suivi Will jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le fallait. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

En retrait, Jack Sparrow et James Norrington n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'improviser spectateurs à cette scène romantique. Si le second s'était rembruni d'une manière presque imperceptible, le premier s'impatientait déjà d'être si vite relégué au second rôle. Car s'il y a une chose que le capitaine Jack Sparrow à de la difficulté à digérer, c'est sans aucun doute qu'on ne lui accorde pas suffisamment d'attention. Par ailleurs, il était particulièrement assoiffé, ce qui n'améliorait en rien la situation, bien au contraire.

« Ohé, vous deux! William Turner? Elizabeth...? Ce n'est évidemment pas que je cherche à interrompre vos... tendres retrouvailles, cependant, je préférerais que vous cessiez d'agir comme si je n'étais pas là. C'est gênant. », fit-il innocemment.

Il se fraya alors un passage entre les deux amants sans la moindre gêne, brisant sans pitié le charme de leur baiser. Au passage, il balaya du bout des doigts les quelques poussières qui étaient tombées sur l'épaule droite de Will. Puis, avant de s'éclipser vers la cabine du capitaine, il lui offrit le sourire le plus détestable, le plus démesuré qu'il n'eut jamais fait de sa vie et qui dévoila des dents dorées qui, jusque là, avaient eu une existence clandestine au reste des habitants de ce monde. Will Turner fulminait.

« De plus, poursuivit-il tragiquement, j'ai passé une journée horrible et ma soif est tout aussi redoutable. William, dis-moi, où as-tu caché tout le rhum? »

Norrington, qui observait en direction du jeune couple d'un œil évasif, s'extirpa de ses songes. Il jugea le pirate de son regard pénétrant, mais ses yeux étaient voilés.

« Vous n'avez jamais songé à vivre votre vie autrement qu'à moitié soûl, Sparrow?

- Oui, mais cette pensée fut désagréablement ennuyante », lança le capitaine de la Perle noire avant de disparaître dans les quartiers de Will Turner, à la recherche de quelque chose qui l'aiderait à se détendre après cette fâcheuse journée qui ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer de sitôt, même si la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà.

Norrington haussa simplement les épaules et, sentant qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui, il se dirigea sans prétention vers l'arrière du bateau où deux ou trois hommes s'affairaient tranquillement. Il avait rempli ce que William attendait de lui, soit retrouver le pirate Jack Sparrow sur l'île de la Tortue, si jamais il y était. Et pourtant, quand il avait débarqué sur ladite île avec deux autres hommes, il était plutôt sceptique : le capitaine de la perle noire aurait pu être partout et, qui plus est, ailleurs que sur ces terres. Toutefois, Tortuga a cette étrange propriété que l'on y trouve toujours l'homme que l'on cherche.

De son côté, il semblait à Elizabeth que certains des hommes d'équipage lui étaient familiers. Bien sur c'était la nuit et les matelots étaient loin, pourtant quand elle plissa les yeux et tenta de déchiffrer leurs traits flous, l'un d'eux releva les yeux et lui sourit. Il paraissait décidément la connaître, mais lorsqu'elle voulut l'interpeller pour en savoir davantage, elle fut interrompue par la voix de Will.

« Norrington! »

Le dénommé fit volte-face.

« Avez-vous les cartes de Sao Feng? demanda le capitaine du Hollandais volant.

- Elles ne sont plus en possession de Sparrow, j'en ai peur », l'informa alors Norrington, impuissant.

William réfléchit un instant, puis sourit avec une pointe d'ironie.

« Nous n'avions pas fait erreur, alors! Si vous dîtes qu'elles n'y sont plus, c'est qu'elles y étaient! Je crois donc qu'une petite conversation avec le capitaine Jack Sparrow s'avérera nécessaire...

- Une petite conversation avec Jack Sparrow est toujours nécessaire, Turner, conclut l'ancien amiral avec un air narquois. Il en sait toujours le triple de ce qu'il le prétend, mais la moitié de ce qu'il vous dit n'est qu'aberration. Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin. »

Sur ce, James Norrington s'effaça dans la pénombre. Elizabeth fixa un instant l'endroit où il avait disparu, songeuse, puis elle tourna la tête vers son mari.

« Will, vous recherchiez Jack pour les cartes de Sao Feng, soit, mais en quoi vous sont-elles utiles?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt », lui dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique, les yeux soudainement brillants.

---

La cabine était bien moins lugubre qu'elle l'avait été pendant le règne de terreur de Davy Jones, à l'époque où le Hollandais volant ressemblait davantage à une épave qu'à un somptueux bateau. Cependant, l'ambiance y était plutôt macabre, surtout au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que les bougies projetaient leur flamme sinueuse sur les murs à la teinte verdâtre qui les encerclaient. Tout au fond de la pièce se trouvait toujours l'imposant orgue sur lequel Jones avait l'habitude de jouer de terrifiants morceaux qui vous glaçaient le sang, mais le médaillon argenté qui était autrefois déposé dessus avait disparu, ainsi que tous les objets personnels de Jones. Et les algues également.

Will s'installa au bout d'une modeste table de bois usée, élégamment ornée d'une paire de chandeliers, placée au centre de la pièce, et attendit l'approbation des autres avant de débuter son récit. Il décrivit alors avec soin sa rencontre avec Calypso, puis l'offre qu'elle lui avait faite. Elizabeth, telle une ivrogne, buvait littéralement ses paroles, consciente de tout l'enjeu que ça représentait pour eux. De son côté, Jack avait cessé de fureter ici et là, aussi indiscret qu'il l'avait toujours été, et écoutait maintenant Turner avec intérêt. Il était un peu jaloux que la déesse ne lui ait jamais proposé tel marché afin qu'il se débarrasse du kraken, ne lui laissant pour se défendre qu'un misérable bocal de poussière –qui s'était d'ailleurs révélé tout à fait inutile -.

« Will, c'est fantastique! Tu imagines la chance qui nous est offerte? Nous pourrons enfin vivre cette vie dont nous rêvions! »

Elizabeth jubilait, déjà triomphante, et serra impétueusement Will dans ses bras, sans remarquer qu'il ne souriait qu'un peu malgré lui, conscient de la difficulté que la demande de Calypso représentait néanmoins.

« Trésor, je ne crois pas que ce soit aussi simple, intervint alors Jack Sparrow, tenant entre ses mains un globe ayant étrangement l'apparence d'une tête de tortue géante séchée.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Jack, que vous omettriez de nous dire?

- C'est une quête difficile. » dit-il simplement en reposant le globe là où il l'avait déniché et plongeant son regard envoûtant dans celui de la jeune femme.

Elle le défia, prête à s'opposer à tous les obstacles qui entraveraient sa route.

« La fontaine de Jouvence a été dissimulée au plus profond des terres de l'Eden, poursuivit le pirate sur un ton mystérieux, au-delà du bout du monde, dans un endroit que même les dieux ne peuvent atteindre. Un monde inconnu, perdu, éloigné...

- Et j'imagine que vous, vous savez comment vous y rendre? l'interrompit Elizabeth d'un ton incrédule, si habituée à ses façons qu'elle avait deviné où il voulait en venir.

- Précisément. »

Un peu plus loin, Will Turner éclata de rire.

« Mais vous avez égaré les cartes de Sao Feng, Jack! Sans ces cartes, vous n'avez aucune idée du chemin à suivre, sinon vous y seriez déjà, fit-il remarquer en levant le sourcil.

- Peut-être... mais je sais _précisément_ où se trouvent les cartes, dit-il en se montrant persuasif, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais l'intention de partir à leur recherche après avoir fait un petit arrêt de plaisance à Tortuga, mais vous m'avez forcer à changer mes plans! »

Will Turner sourit à son tour, plutôt satisfait. La première étape de son périple avançait considérablement, dans la mesure où, même s'il n'avait pas les cartes de Sao Feng, il avait du moins mis la main sur quelqu'un qui savait comment les retrouver. Il aurait bien pu demander à Jack Sparrow où elles se trouvaient et ainsi, réfléchir dans l'immédiat à ce qu'il valait mieux de faire ensuite. Cependant, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il n'avait passé de nuit en compagnie d'Elizabeth. De plus, ladite nuit était bien avancée et tous avaient besoin de sommeil.

Elizabeth s'empressa de demander à Jack Sparrow s'il avait l'intention d'accepter la proposition faite à Tortuga et de partir à la recherche de la fontaine de Jouvence avec eux. William rit sous cape, se disant à lui-même que même si le pirate avait refusé, il l'aurait embarqué de force puisque le capitaine Jack Sparrow en sait effectivement toujours le triple de ce qu'il le prétend. Par ailleurs, son expérience, devait-il l'admettre, était bel et bien plus grande que la leur sur les profondeurs du monde.

« Je ne sais pas... Nous avons besoin d'un équipage de confiance... laissa planer le pirate dont l'ego désirait manifestement qu'on insiste davantange avant d'accepter.

- Très bien, vous serez donc heureux d'apprendre que Calypso elle-même a choisi l'équipage qui nous accompagnera : cinq hommes et une femme tout droit exhumés du bout du monde. Vous n'avez pas de tracas à vous faire, Jack.

- Qui sont-ils? demanda alors Elizabeth en se souvenant subitement de cet homme qui l'avait salué, sur le pont.

- Des hommes de valeur, ayant chacun par au moins une fois bravé Davy Jones et, par le fait même, qui _n'ont pas peur de la mort_. Calypso m'a laissé entendre que ce détail allait prendre toute son importance quand viendrait l'heure, puisque les seules personnes qui puissent atteindre la fontaine de Jouvence sont celles qui ne désirent pas utiliser ses vertus sournoises.

- Des vertus sournoises...? »

Elizabeth n'avait apparemment jamais entendu parlé de la fontaine, et c'était sans doute pourquoi elle s'était si vite réjouie quand Will lui avait expliqué la situation.

« Cette eau offre la puissance divine et rend immortel quiconque la boit. Vous comprenez...

- Oui, une simple gorgée et voilà, vous avez la vie éternelle doublée de l'incapacité de mourir. Un dieu, à quelques exceptions près! l'interrompit soudainement Jack avec un air étrange, les yeux pétillants de tentation, comme une pie devant un objet brillant.

- ...vous comprenez pourquoi il ne faut pas que la Compagnie des Indes Orientales s'en empare, continua Will en fronçant les sourcils, l'air grave. Ce serait un désastre, autant pour la déesse que nous.

- J'imagine que oui... » fit Elizabeth, songeuse.

Elle se tut un instant, digérant tout ce que Will venait de lui annoncerL'offre, le cœur, la fontaine, Calypso,_ l'équipage_... L'image de James Norrington traversa rapidement son esprit et l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Calypso l'avait ramené à la vie. Submergée par le passé, elle se souvint alors du corps de l'ancien amiral disparaissant, _glissant_ comme une poupée de chiffon derrière cette palissade alors qu'elle l'observait, impuissante. Puis elle revit soudain Davy Jones qui s'en approchait, accompagné de ses monstrueux officiers, et sa bouche affreuse qui s'ouvrait, posait cette question entendue milles fois déjà, par des milliers de marins : _N'as-tu pas peur de la mort?_

« Will, l'équipage choisi par Calypso... l'interrogea-t-elle en pensant à voix haute, ce sont tous des hommes ou des femmes qui ont défié Davy Jones en...choisissant la mort plutôt que l'éternité qu'il leur offrait...?

- Oui. Calypso m'a aussi raconté qu'une partie de leur âme était liée à tout jamais au Hollandais volant, qu'il leur avait tous volé quelque chose et que pour cette raison, une partie d'eux-mêmes vivrait tant et aussi longtemps que _le Hollandais volant naviguerait sur les mers_... mais avec Calypso, c'est toujours assez abstrait.

- Ça me brise le cœur, s'exclama soudainement Jack Sparrow d'une voix puérile en s'amusant avec les touches de l'orgue, que Calypso leur offre aussi facilement la chance d'accomplir leur Rédemption alors qu'elle m'a laissé moisir au fond de l'estomac de cette... bestiole pendant des jours. C'est un favoritisme indigne d'une déesse! Si ça se trouve, je devrais aller me plaindre au dieu Poséidon. »

Will et Elizabeth roulèrent les yeux et partagèrent un regard exaspéré. Des notes de musique résonnaient dans la cabine, leur écho se heurtant au mur et créant un capharnaüm musical horrible. Le pirate se parlait à lui-même bien plus qu'il leur parlait, sa voix mélodramatique se mélangeant au son de l'orgue et ses paroles devenant souvent incompréhensibles.

« ... Bref, j'ai sommeil, conclut-il enfin en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- C'est une excellente idée, allons dormir! Bonne nuit, Jack » renchérit Will en jetant un sourire en coin à Elizabeth.

La cabine devint alors absolument silencieuse. Will, Elizabeth et Jack s'observaient sans ciller, immobiles. L'un attendait que les deux autres sortent de la cabine pour s'y installer, tandis que les deux autres attendaient tout le contraire. Jack fronça les sourcils en regardant à intervalles réguliers ses deux compères, puis la porte, sans comprendre pourquoi ils ne se déplaçaient pas vers elle.

Lorsqu'ils comprirent ce qui clochait, leurs yeux se lancèrent des éclairs.

---

« Que Will était mort –enfin, _presque_ mort -, je le savais, ça n'a aucun intérêt. Vous, par contre, j'avoue que c'est surprenant. Mais on ne sait jamais quand les gens comme vous feront quelque chose de... stupide! William en est le meilleur exemple... Cependant, j'ignore qui est le plus stupide d'entre vous deux.

- … c'est en effet une question tout à fait pertinente », rétorqua James Norrington avec une pointe d'ironie.

D'une manière tout aussi théâtrale, Jack Sparrow poursuivit sa tirade.

« Donc, _amiral_, vous vous êtes fait assassiner par le père de Will. Will qui vous a volé Elizabeth... pour laquelle vous vous êtes sacrifié après avoir réalisé que vous n'étiez pas dans le bon camp! Pendant le peu de temps que vous étiez mort, ces deux-là se sont mariés et...

- De votre bouche, ça me semble encore pire », lâcha tristement Norrington en volant la bouteille de rhum de Jack pour en prendre une autre gorgée.

- ...et maintenant vous êtes de retour, poursuivit Jack, sous le commandement dudit Will, obligé de collaborer avec le pirate que vous aviez juré de faire pendre!

Il fit une pause, savoura l'instant comme il aurait dégusté un plat savoureux et ajouta finalement, avec une passion débordante :

« J'adore ça! C'est tout à fait _raffiné_!

- J'en suis ravi », répondit Norrington, si las d'entendre Sparrow déblatérer qu'il avait renoncé à y échapper il y a un bon moment déjà.

Les deux hommes étaient adossés au bastingage du Hollandais volant avec désinvolture, près des quartiers du capitaine. Une mince ligne de lumière naissait à l'horizon et la brise caressait leur visage. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pu fermer l'œil de la nuit et ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés sur le pont, insomniaques, à se faire la conversation et à boire. La situation était en elle-même assez farfelue. Chacun représentait l'opposé de l'autre, son négatif. Il était plutôt ironique de songer au fait que ces deux hommes avaient passé leur vie à se détester et qu'ils en étaient maintenant là, sur le même pont, partageant la même bouteille de rhum et faisant partie du même équipage. Un capitaine et un amiral qui en avaient peut-être plus en commun qu'ils ne voulaient bien l'admettre.

« Et ça vous a fait quoi, de... de trépasser? » demanda soudainement Jack avec une expression dure à définir, probablement dû au fait qu'il était plutôt ivre.

Norrington le regarda et un pli se forma sur son front. Ses cheveux défaits lui donnaient un air grave et sérieux. D'une voix molle, il enchaîna :

« C'était un peu comme rentrer à Port Royal après vous avoir pourchassé pendant des semaines, au-delà des sept mers. Un mélange d'exténuation, de désappointement et d'amertume, doublé du fait qu'on ne s'y sent _plus_ _vraiment_ chez soi.

- Alors vous aussi ça vous a fait cet effet-là? Ça me rassure. Je croyais être le seul à qui ça avait été horrible. Peut-être qu'un jour ou l'autre, on finira par bien s'entendre, vous et moi, monsieur l'ancien amiral...», fit alors Jack Sparrow sur un ton de conversation.

Il prit une gorgée de rhum et tendit la bouteille à Norrington. Celui-ci l'accepta sans hésiter et les deux adversaires trinquèrent à la mer, à la mort, au rhum lui-même et à un peu tout ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Comme quoi la mort vous rapproche bien plus qu'on le pense.

* * *

**Bµrlesq **

**Allez, un petit review **

**Ça me donne de l'enthousiasme!**


	4. Barbossa change de cap

**Pirates des Caraïbes : Au-delà des mers**

**Chapitre Quatre**

Après avoir achevé son assaillant d'un coup d'épée, Barbossa vacilla et posa un genoux à terre. Il toucha brièvement sous ses côtés droites, où se trouvait une vilaine déchirure dans sa veste, et constata avec répugnance que ses doigts étaient couverts de sang, _son_ sang. Le pirate cracha haineusement sur le sol et puisa dans sa colère la force de se remettre sur pieds. Il n'était pas question qu'il se morfonde sur son sort une seconde de plus! Après tout, il y avait des dizaines d'autres anglais comme celui-là à massacrer. L'idée de tous les exterminer lui paraissait de plus en plus exquise. Si ces imbéciles de la Compagnies des Indes orientales croyaient qu'ils le vaincraient sans encombres, sur son propre navire de surcroît, c'est qu'ils se trompaient largement! Et qu'ils sous-estimaient la détermination du capitaine Hector Barbossa.

Barbossa sourit et éclata de rire, rendu dément par le mélange d'excitation et de souffrance qui brouillait son esprit.

« Tirez! Allez-y, tirez, qu'est-ce que vous attendez! _Bande d'avortons incapables_! hurla-t-il au premier de ses hommes qu'il aperçut dans la mêlée, en parlant des canons. Il agrippa le matelot au collet et le secoua sans tendresse.

- Mais – capitaine – on – a - plus – un- seul - ...boulet! », bafouilla faiblement l'autre, effrayé par l'air hagard de Barbossa qui le secouait toujours comme un misérable pantin.

En entendant cette information accablante, Barbossa laissa retomber le matelot déconcerté sur le pont et celui-ci en profita pour ramper frénétiquement un peu plus loin, fuyant l'envisageable fureur de son capitaine. Cependant, Barbossa resta impassible, sonné par une vague de douleur qu'il ignora. Autour de lui, le chaos était maître des lieux. Les boulets de canon explosaient un peu partout sur un bateau comme sur l'autre, des dizaines d'hommes combattaient en hurlant : le vacarme était épouvantable.

Un officier désarmé en collant blanc apparut soudainement devant lui comme un cadeau divin, mais alors que le pirate allait lui donner le coup de grâce, un boulet de canon fit exploser le bastingage et emporta au passage l'anglais dont les cordes vocales vibrèrent pour la toute dernière fois. L'épée de Barbossa était toujours immobile en l'air. Il en profita pour frapper un autre homme qui passait par là. Pas de gaspillage, oh non!

Cependant, tout devint brusquement très noir autour de lui et une nouvelle vague de douleur lui rappela à contrecœur qu'il était effectivement blessé. Ses jambes devinrent aussi molles qu'un bout de chiffon. Sa joue s'écrasa contre le sol humide. Noir. Il aperçut vaguement ces idiots de Pintel et Ragetti qui fouillaient dans les poches de sa veste, mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il rêvait ou non. Puis, tout devint noir à nouveau. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut ces deux crétins de Pintel et Ragetti, encore. Ils s'enfuyaient cette fois-ci par l'ouverture qu'avait causé un boulet de canon à travers la coque. Rêvait-il? Puis tout redevint noir, et cette fois pour de bon.

---

Barbossa reprit conscience, il ne savait trop combien de temps plus tard, attaché dans une cellule humide à l'odeur infecte. Le navire dans lequel il se trouvait n'était pas le sien, mais assurément celui de cet homme, ce _Lord de pacotille_ qui avait osé le faire prisonnier. Sa blessure avait été vilainement recousue par un amateur, manifestement, et ne saignait plus. Toutefois, tout son corps l'élançait car il était attaché dans une position plutôt inconfortable.

Le pirate n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'on ne lui rendre visite. En effet, un homme de grande taille, à l'air présomptueux, apparut à la porte de sa cellule. Ses vêtements noirs étaient semblables à ceux que portaient autrefois Lord Cutler Beckett et Barbossa eut le pressentiment qu'il haïrait probablement cet homme-là autant que son prédécesseur. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Hector Barbossa! Je suis satisfait de constater que vous êtes enfin éveillé... je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord de _La Victoire_.»

L'anglais avait un accent snobinard et des lèvres pincées. Il éclata de rire, mais c'était un rire sans émotion : un rire si vide et si glacé que Barbossa en grinça des dents.

« Je suis Edvard Teach, directeur de la..., commença-t-il avec une fierté évidente.

- ...de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales, ouais, ouais! Venez en aux faits, d'accord? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? »

De son côté, Hector Barbossa, cloîtré dans sa cellule humide, n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à discuter poliment. Ladite Compagnie l'avait attaqué sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, avait démoli son bateau, fait je ne sais quoi avec les survivants de son équipage et voilà qu'il se réveillait maintenant, mal recousu, dans une situation fâcheuse. Non, il n'était certes pas d'humeur à discuter.

« Qu'en dites-vous? fit Teach en souriant, tel un carnassier.

- Au moins, cette vipère de Beckett avait l'habitude d'aller directement au but! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

_- Hahaha_! Allez, Barbossa, faites un effort »

Barbossa jugea le nouveau directeur de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales d'un œil acéré. Il avait l'air plutôt jeune, son regard était délicat et ses arcades sourcilières étaient à la fois douces et estompées. Cependant, son sourire aussi blanc que sa postiche trahissait un caractère sournois et on lisait aux coins de sa bouche une cruauté hypocrite. Cette contradiction dans ses traits avait tendance à déstabiliser bon nombre d'interlocuteurs qui ne savaient trop où donner la tête, mais Barbossa en avait vu d'autres et n'était pas troublé outre mesure. Aussi n'était-il pas non plus impressionné par les incessants éclats de rire aussi brefs que prétentieux du successeur de Beckett, dont les causes lui échappaient de toute façon la plupart du temps.

Toujours est-il que le pirate, irrité et plutôt furieux, n'allait sûrement pas réfléchir aux raisons qui avaient poussé la Compagnie des Indes Orientales à le faire prisonnier. Sa véhémence l'emportait haut la main sur sa raison et il répondit spontanément.

« En me fiant à la façon dont vous avez démoli mon bateau et massacré mon équipage, j'imagine que vous ne me voulez rien de bon, ni d'honnête. Je me trompe?

- Vous êtes aussi perspicace qu'on m'a raconté, fit Teach en étirant son sourire de carnassier.

- J'ai en effet tendance à interpréter le son des boulets de canon comme l'indice flagrant qu'on souhaite ma perte.

- Hahaha... votre humour est tout à fait délicieux. Mais à ce sujet, vous faites erreur, mon cher Hector. Je ne vous permettrais pas de rendre l'âme avant que vous ne m'ayez révélé l'emplacement de la fontaine de Jouvence... », fit Edvard Teach en penchant la tête de côté avec une expression malicieuse.

Barbossa eut la réaction instinctive de poser la main sur son cœur, à l'endroit où il avait l'habitude de déposer les cartes de Sao Feng. L'intérieur de sa veste était toutefois aussi plat qu'une mer sans vent. Ses yeux s'étaient alors arrondis de colère en direction du capitaine de la Victoire qui observait la réaction du pirate avec un amusement pervers.

« Vous avez pris mes cartes, sale voleur d'anglais de...!

- Barbossa, si j'avais les cartes, vous seriez déjà mort. »

Les pensées du pirate allaient à toute allure. Où étaient-elles passées...? Le souvenir flou de ces crétins de Pintel et Ragetti fouillant dans sa veste lui traversa alors l'esprit. Ses muscles se relâchèrent un peu : il aurait même préféré que le Kraken ait avalé les cartes plutôt que de les savoir en possession de cet homme. Il décida tout de même de jouer le jeu et de faire croire à Edvard Teach qu'il les avait toujours.

« Vous voulez sans doute que je vous donne les cartes que j'ai dérobées à Sao Feng. C'est ce que vous-

- Non, pas du tout, l'interrompit Edvard Teach, enchanté par la naïveté de Barbossa. Vous n'avez pas les cartes, et elles n'étaient pas non plus sur votre navire. Mes hommes ont évidemment tout fouillé. Me prenez-vous donc pour un idiot?»

Le directeur de la Compagnie des Indes Orientales éclata à nouveau de rire. Apparemment, l'idée qu'on le prenne pour un idiot lui était si saugrenue qu'elle l'amusait beaucoup.

Barbossa, dont la décontenance avait été brève et qui était de plus en plus énervé, poursuivit :

« Est-ce que vous allez enfin me dire en quoi je vous intéresse, alors?

- Hum, hum... je désire que vous meniez jusqu'à la fontaine de Jouvence et ce, dans les plus brefs délais. »

Teach acquiesça ses propres paroles en souriant, la lueur de la lampe se reflétant sur ses dents blanches et longues. Il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs du pirate et manipulait la conversation comme il l'entendait. Cette perfidie ressemblait curieusement à celle de ces félins qui jouent avec leur nourriture avant de l'avaler.

« Et bien je ne peux pas faire ça_, monsieur Teach_, puisque comme vous le savez si bien, je n'ai pas les cartes de Sao Feng en ma possession. C'est donc impossible, j'en suis désolé, dit-il avec un sarcasme bouillonnant. À la prochaine fois, peut-être? »

Barbossa disait vrai. Bien sur, il avait une vague idée du chemin à suivre, mais plusieurs détails lui étaient encore houleux. Il avait consulté les cartes, mais ne les avaient pas apprises, évidemment, puisqu'il ignorait qu'il en serait privé une fois de plus... et surtout pas de cette manière! Il haussa le sourcil et jugea le directeur Edvard Teach d'un œil implacable.

Toutefois, il semblait que Teach fut encore plus implacable que lui.

« Je désire que vous meniez jusqu'à la fontaine de Jouvence. Ce n'est pas une offre, mais un ordre, Barbossa.»

L'intonation de sa voix était subitement ferme et impérieuse. Edvard Teach, le visage figé dans une expression capricieuse, ne jouait manifestement plus. Il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années en quelques secondes, car ses sourcils froncés créaient sur son front un réseau de rides étranges et tortueuses. Il toisa le pirate d'un air dédaigneux.

« Je ne peux pas », répéta malgré tout Barbossa qui se demandait bien dans les mains de quel fou il était tombé.

Edvard Teach reprit tout aussi subitement son premier visage, celui de l'homme narquois qu'il avait été avant cette transe despotique et passagère. Il semblait convaincu qu'ignorer la difficulté suffirait à la faire disparaître. L'œil brillant, il observa le pirate pendant une fraction de seconde et éclata de rire comme il le faisait souvent. Cette fois-ci, un frisson glacial parcourut l'échine d'Hector Barbossa. Le pirate ne comprenait en rien cet homme de contradiction dont l'humeur se modifiait aussi promptement que le vent changeait de direction. Et parce qu'il n'y comprenait rien, Barbossa n'en fut qu'encore plus irrité et il aurait sans doute sauter à la gorge de Teach si ça n'avait été de ces chaînes qui le retenaient.

Le directeur de la Compagnie des Indes orientales cessa soudainement de rire, essuya une larme au coin de son œil et conclut l'entretient en arborant son éternel sourire pincé qui semblait s'étirer jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Très bien...lorsque vous m'aurez conduit jusqu'à la fontaine, je réfléchirai peut-être à vous laisser la vie sauve, à vous et à ce qui reste de votre équipage. Cependant, vous devrez vous montrer coopératif... Oh, j'oubliais : un de mes hommes passera sous peu afin que vous l'informiez de notre nouveau cap. Profitez de ce court intervalle pour veillez à ce que ce soit le bon. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. »

Tout à fait ahuri, Barbossa observa Edvard Teach disparaître vers le pont. L'écho de son rire narquois résonnait encore à ses oreilles et le pirate grimaça en repensant à cet exaspérant anglais qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Un homme tout à fait dément. Il se mit à observer autour de lui et à examiner ses chaînes avec l'espoir qu'il réussirait à s'échapper de la Victoire _dans les plus brefs délais. _

---

Sur le pont du Hollandais volant, Bill Turner brassait les cartes tout en discutant avec trois autres hommes de l'équipage. Tous étaient installés autour d'une petite table tordue, construite maladroitement avec les restes de quelques tonneaux de poudre. Ils étaient assis sur ce qui avait bien pu leur tomber sous la main. Un grand gaillard - un pirate- du nom de Sully Rubens était quant à lui adossé contre le bastingage du Hollandais volant, car il n'avait déniché aucun objet convenable à sa taille. Bill Turner commença à distribuer les cartes avec application à chacun, l'oreille attentive.

« ... vous savez probablement que notre cap a de nouveau été modifié, disait Sully Rubens dont la voix grave et imposante attirait sans difficulté l'audience. Je commence à sérieusement douter de l'utilité de Sparrow, si vous voulez savoir.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord », rétorqua Carlos Cortez, assis en face de lui sur une carapace de tortue de mer désertée.

Carlos Cortez était l'homme ayant accompagné James Norrington à Tortuga, le soir où ils avaient retrouvé Jack et Elizabeth. Espagnol d'origine, il était d'apparence plutôt chétive et sa chevelure noire entourait sauvagement sa figure basanée. En tout temps un pendentif à l'effigie d'un crucifix était accroché à son cou, tel un témoignage de sa foi inébranlable. Sous le regard sceptique de Rubens, il s'expliqua :

« Jack Sparrow est un excentrique, continua Cortez en déposant une carte sur la table. Il n'a jamais l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, ni où il va, mais c'est plutôt le contraire qui m'inquiéterait. Et puis, il sait où sont les cartes du bout du monde, Sully, c'est plutôt utile. Tu ne crois pas? »

Sully Rubens éclata de rire. Sans trop y penser, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et courts et dévoila son jeu aux trois autres, mais seul un jeune pirate blond prénommé Victor sembla le remarquer. De nature réservé, celui-ci préférait nettement mieux observer ses compagnons plutôt que se mêler à leur conversation. Il n'avait d'ailleurs prononcé que quelques phrases depuis le début du périple. Malgré cela, son visage présentait des traits marqués et nul ne doutait de son courage. Ce n'était, après tout, pas au hasard que Calypso l'avait choisi.

« Tu crois encore aux sornettes de Sparrow? Allez, répète-lui ce que ton fils t'a raconté, Turner », fit Rubens en observant le concerné qui occupait la place à sa gauche.

Bill Turner ramassa quelques cartes sur la table, examina ce qu'il avait à la main en fronçant les sourcils, puis commença son récit tout en observant l'espagnol par-dessus son jeu. Il arborait cet air grave et appréhensif qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le moment où son fils avait accepté l'offre de Calypso. Il était évident qu'il se méfiait encore de toute cette histoire et paraissait toujours aux aguets, comme si à tout moment un ennemi allait surgir des recoins sombres du bateau. Les membres de l'équipage ne se risquaient jamais à rester trop longtemps seuls en sa présence, ou bien eux aussi se mettaient à observer autour d'eux avec inquiétude, comme contaminés par l'angoisse du vieux pirate. Pour toutes ses raisons, Bill Turner passait la majeure partie de son temps seul.

« Jack Sparrow n'a aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve les cartes de Sao Feng, lâcha Bill Turner d'un ton détaché. Un oiseau les lui a volées alors qu'il était ivre mort, en dérive non loin de l'île de la Tortue, il y a plusieurs semaines déjà.

- … Sparrow s'est éveillé juste à temps pour apercevoir l'oiseau qui s'envolait, les cartes dans son bec, poursuivit alors Rubens en observant Cortez d'un œil triomphant. Il a voulu les reprendre, mais c'était trop tard. Alors, quand je te dis que Sparrow ne raconte que des sornettes, c'est l'accablante vérité. Un misérable oiseau lui a dérobé les cartes. Il n'y a plus de cartes, tu te rends compte? Elles sont perdues _à jamais_, volé par un misérable oiseau...! _L'unique exemplaire des cartes du bout du monde_! »

Cortez hocha les épaules, impuissant, alors que Rubens riait silencieusement en secouant la tête.

« Tu es dur, Sully. Je t'assure que malgré tout, Jack sait ce qu'il fait. Après tout, n'est-il pas le capitaine Jack Sparrow ?»

---

Pendant que l'équipage s'interrogeait à son sujet, ledit Jack Sparrow tenait une conversation plutôt orageuse avec une femme au teint sombre, vêtue tel un véritable pirate. Celle-ci paraissait furieuse et brossait le pont avec férocité, à genoux sur le sol. À un distance respectable, Jack tentait de l'amadouer, mais la femme ne semblait cependant pas disposée à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire et se contentait de grogner de temps à autres. Quand Jack voulut s'approcher d'elle – avec une idée en tête- elle s'emporta.

« Jack Sparrow! Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te _tue_, tu m'entends?» hurla Anamaria en levant sa brosse trempée et dégoulinante en direction du pirate.

Sous les menaces, il s'immobilisa et prit également la précaution de reculer de quelques pas, comme si la jeune femme allait réellement lui sauter à la gorge.

« Trésor... Ne commets aucun geste regrettable, susurra Jack en tentant d'apaiser sa colère avec un sourire aguichant. La tentative fut cependant infructueuse puisqu'Anamaria lui lança immédiatement un regard hostile et dégoûté. Jack grimaça et, à nouveau, recula craintivement de quelques pas, de plus en plus convaincu que la jeune femme avait réellement l'intention de le tuer. Qui plus est, la brosse ruisselante était toujours pointée vers lui.

« À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas encore digérer le coup du bateau? fit-il avec une drôle d'expression, le ton de sa voix un peu hésitant, comme s'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question et l'effet que ça aurait.

- Le...? Le _bateau_? répéta la femme. Tu crois que c'est tout ce que tu m'as fait? Misérable vaurien! Tu mérites la potence!

- ... si ce n'est pas ça, tu m'en veux sans doute alors de t'avoir abandonné sur cette île, sans équipage etsans..._ bateau_ » tenta à nouveau Jack Sparrow avec une grimace un peu piteuse, se préparant à recevoir une gifle à tout moment.

Mais Anamaria ne le frappa pas. Elle répondit d'un simple regard et lui fit comprendre, en levant les sourcils de façon exaspérée, qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas sans lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Le sourire de Jack disparut instantanément de son visage alors qu'il se résignait à avouer tout ses méfaits.

« Hum, oui. Je t'ai abandonnée à Tortuga après avoir volé ton bateau, _après_ t'avoir promis que nous nous marierions à l'aube, mais...je suis désolé? ajouta-t-il sans sincèrement le penser, mais dans l'espoir que ça suffirait à effacer la colère d'Anamaria.

- Tu me dégoûtes.

- ...mais j'avais bu -

- Comme si ça faisait une différence.

- - et je ne voulais pas _vraiment_ voler ton bateau. C'est seulement que j'ai...paniqué et j'ai voulu m'enf-... aller régler quelques affaires », avoua-t-il en regardant autour de lui de façon crispé, comme s'il espérait que les mots à dire puissent se trouver là, perdus dans le paysage.

Rien ne lui vint en aide, mais il aperçut néanmoins quelque chose à l'horizon qui attira son attention. Il oublia momentanément Anamaria qui leva les yeux au ciel devant la preuve flagrante que malgré ses bonnes intentions, Jack Sparrow était et resterait toujours le même. Ses narines se contractèrent d'un mélange de frustration et de déception alors que l'indifférence de Sparrow la frappait comme un boulet de canon. Mais ce qui entretenait le brasier de sa colère, par dessus tout, c'était que cette nuit-là, elle avait réellement cru Jack Sparrow quand il lui avait promis d'une voix molle que tous les deux, ils navigueraient jusqu'au bout du monde. Ils navigueraient ensemble jusqu'au bout du monde, soit, mais pas comme Jack le lui avait promis. Ça faisait toute une différence même si ce soir-là, ils avaient bu.

Encore un peu énervée et surtout humiliée, elle daigna toutefois jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui retenait l'attention du pirate et remarqua avec étonnement une minuscule tâche noire à l'horizon. C'était manifestement une petite embarcation qui semblait être occupée par une ou deux personne. Anamaria laissa tomber la brosse sur le pont et s'accouda au bastingage, intriguée, les mains ruisselantes.

À ses côtés, Jack avait sorti sa longue-vue de sa poche. Elle l'attrapa sans se gêner et fixa l'embarcation à l'horizon. Le pirate leva un doigt pour protester et ouvrit la bouche, mais il se ravisa quand il vit que la jeune femme avait momentanément oublié qu'elle lui en voulait à mort.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire...murmura alors Anamaria en détachant l'objet de son œil. Mais qu'est-ce que ces deux idiots fabriquent là-bas? »

Jack Sparrow hocha les épaules.

« Je l'ignore, mais j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir... BILL TURNER! Nous modifions notre cap! »

À l'endroit où les quatre hommes d'équipage se trouvaient toujours, la voix de Sully Rubens s'éleva en un immense râle de protestation.

« _Non,_ _mais c'est pas vrai_!»


	5. Pintel et Ragetti en dérive

**Pirates des Caraïbes : Au-delà des mers**

**Chapitre Cinq**

Le Hollandais volant mit peu de temps à rejoindre la petite embarcation qu'occupaient Pintel et Ragetti. Aussitôt, Anamaria et Norrington se chargèrent de les faire monter à bord en leur balançant une échelle dont la structure de cordage usée avait manifestement connu de meilleurs jours. Ils n'eurent d'ailleurs pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que leurs anticipations les plus regrettables deviennent réalité. En effet, sous le poids de Pintel et Ragetti, l'une des cordes se brisa et l'échelle se mit à se balancer d'une façon menaçante, à gauche et à droite. Si bien que Pintel ne put tenir plus longtemps et il se vit obligé de faire un plongeon improvisé dans la mer salée.

La seconde suivante, deux matelots l'aidaient à remonter alors que Ragetti avait pour sa part réussi à s'agripper de justesse au bastingage du navire. Il s'empressa de monter à bord, aidée par Anamaria qui tirait sur le pan de sa veste afin d'éviter qu'il ne rejoigne son compagnon dans les remous de l'océan.

« Anamaria! C'est bien de te revoir, s'écria joyeusement Ragetti en enjambant enfin le bastingage, ses cheveux lisses et crasseux plaqués contre ses tempes amaigries. On raconte que ton bateau et ton équipage ont été anéantis par Davy Jones, sous les ordres de la Compagnie des Indes orientales, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Je croyais que...»

Il fit glisser sa main sur sa gorge avec un petit bruit sinistre.

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire, fit-elle rondement pour clore le sujet.

Ragetti jeta un regard autour du lui et parut stupéfait en apercevant le reste de l'équipage qui s'activait sur le pont. Effectivement, cela s'avérait être un surprenant alliage d'individus qui étaient soit morts, soit disparus ou encore qui lui étaient tout à fait inconnus. Bref, un étonnant alliage d'individus qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là.

« Une _très_ longue histoire... », renchérit Will en remarquant l'expression de Ragetti.

De son côté, le capitaine du Hollandais volant aidait Pintel à rejoindre le pont à son tour. Le pirate se secoua alors comme l'aurait fait un chien et éclaboussa tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, c'est-à-dire le pont et William Turner. Ce dernier retira non sans irritation l'algue verte et poisseuse qui avait atterri sur son épaule, ainsi que le petit mollusque qui gisait sur son nez. Ensuite, tentant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de contenir son agacement, Will demanda à Pintel et Ragetti ce qui intriguait tout le monde, c'est-à-dire ce qu'ils faisaient bien là, seuls, en dérive au beau milieu de la mer.

« Ça fait déjà plus d'une semaine, je crois, fit Ragetti en montrant un long doigt maigre.

- Nous naviguions vers le bout du monde à la recherche de la fontaine de Jouvence... », poursuivit Pintel.

Il s'interrompit et, pendant une fraction de seconde, observa Jack Sparrow avec hésitation. À son tour, le capitaine de la Perle noire observa le pirate poisseux, les yeux presque clos, puis il plissa le nez. S'ensuivit alors un combat invisible lors duquel ces deux-là s'observèrent, se défièrent en silence sous les regards curieux de tous les autres.

« ...avec le capitaine Barbossa, termina enfin Pintel en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, vaincu.

Jack Sparrow sortit la langue avec une moue répugnée. Les souvenirs de la précédente mutinerie n'étaient sans aucun doute pas très loin dans sa mémoire.

« ...Barbossa nous a juré que c'était le plus fabuleux trésor du monde, plus merveilleux encore que celui d'Isla de Muerta! », ajouta Ragetti, un éclat de fascination traversant son œil - alors que son œil de vitre continuait de fixer le vide devant lui d'une façon assez sinistre. « ...et que cette fois-ci, nous ne serions hantés par aucune malédiction! »

À ce moment, un toussotement indigné se fit entendre. Tous se tournèrent en direction de Jack – qui en était évidemment l'auteur -. Le pirate s'approcha à grands pas de Pintel et Ragetti. Il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres d'eux, l'air railleur, et prit une voix lente et calme pour intervenir avec scepticisme.

_« _Il me semble peu probable que Barbossa puisse mettre le cap en direction de la fontaine de Jouvence... étant donné le fait que j'aieu l'idée de dérober les cartes avant que _lui_ n'ait eu l'idée d'organiser une nouvelle mutinerie contre moi! fit Jack en leur décochant un sourire victorieux, les yeux bouillonnants d'arrogance.

- Oh, les cartes nous ont retrouvés par elles-mêmes, lui répondit aussitôt Ragetti, l'air naïf. Une drôle d'histoire, tout ça.

- Une histoire à boire debout! » renchérit Pintel.

Son maigre compagnon lui jeta alors un regard réprobateur.

« On ne dit pas à boire debout, mais à dormir debout.

- C'est la même chose, bougre d'âne sans cervelle!

- À boire debout, c'est quand il pleut très fort, tandis qu'à dormir debout, c'est-

- Ragetti, par pitié, et si vous nous racontiez votre histoire? demanda soudainement Elizabeth qui se trouvait à la droite de William Turner. Nous sommes tous curieux de savoir de quelle façon Barbossa à réussi à reprendre possession des cartes qui étaient, selon toutes apparences, disparues... N'est-ce pas, Jack?»

La bouche entrouverte, elle jeta un regard accusateur à Jack Sparrow qui sourit en dévoilant ses dents dorées –son arme qu'il croyait la plus efficace -. Mais son sourire peu convaincant se transforma bientôt en grimace étrange alors que les regards de tous les membres de l'équipage suivaient celui de la jeune femme. Seul James Norrington riait silencieusement, secouant la tête, sans trop comprendre pourquoi William et Elizabeth faisaient toujours confiance à ce pirate mythomane... et ivrogne, par-dessus le marché!

« ... J'espère pour vous, Ragetti, que vos paroles ont plus de valeur que celles du _capitaine Jack Sparrow_...! lança William qui ne paraissait pas savoir s'il devait être en colère ou non contre le pirate.

- N'vous inquiétez pas, monsieur le capitaine Turner, ce misérable est si bête et si naïf qu'il n'arriverait même pas à vous mentir même si vous lui demandiez...! »

Will Turner décida d'ignorer les dernières paroles de Pintel - qui riait bruyamment et avec exagération de sa piètre blague- et fit un geste en direction de Ragetti, lui signifiant de poursuivre son histoire. Ce dernier examinait Pintel sans trop comprendre à quoi il avait fait allusion. Il gratta son menton, hocha les épaules et débuta.

« Nous étions à quelques milles de Tortuga et nous naviguions sans cap et sans destination. Barbossa était de très mauvais poil. Puis, un jour comme les autres, alors que je brossais le pont, un oiseau s'est posé devant moi. Dieu seul sait d'où il venait! Barbossa a hurlé qu'on l'attrape et qu'on le serve pour dîner –nous n'avions rien mangé depuis des jours -. Il a cependant changé d'avis lorsqu'un homme a remarqué que l'oiseau tenait un morceau de papier dans son bec. Barbossa a aussitôt reconnues les cartes du bout du monde! Il est très perspicace, ce Barbossa. Nous avons donc attrapé l'oiseau, retrouvé les cartes et- »

Les muscles de William Turner se raidirent.

« Ragetti! Dois-je comprendre que Barbossa a en sa possession les cartes du bout du monde? l'interrompit-il, fébrile, car il avait peu à peu espoir de retrouver les cartes à nouveau.

- Oh, à la suite de quelques complications, je dois avouer que le capitaine Barbossa ne les a plus. Dieu ait son âme.»

Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un regard désolé et s'ils avaient porté un couvre-chef, ils l'auraient sans doute retiré et posé sur leur poitrine avec respect.

« Alors où se trouvent-elles? Savez-vous qui les lui a prises?

- Il est devant vous, capitaine Turner! » s'exclama Pintel en ricanant.

Elizabeth et Norrington levèrent un sourcil au même moment, et la même surprise se dessina sur leur visage alors que Ragetti mettait la main dans sa poche et en sortait innocemment les cartes de Sao Feng.

« Comme quoi la vie n'arrêtera jamais de nous surprendre!, lâcha soudainement Jack Sparrow qui louchait en direction des cartes d'un air avide et rêveur.

- C'est incroyable, Will! », s'écria à son tour Elizabeth en jetant un coup d'œil ravi à son mari.

William lui répondit d'un sourire triomphant et observa à nouveau Pintel et Ragetti d'un œil grave.

« Mais comment avez-vous bien pu mettre la main sur ces cartes? Je suis certain que Barbossa devait y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. De plus, ajouta-t-il à voix basse en les jugeant brièvement, _vous_ _n'êtes pas, hum_... le genre de personnes à qui je donnerais volontairement un objet de cette valeur.

- ...Comme nous avons dit précédemment, expliqua Ragetti, il s'est produit quelques... complications.

- Et quelles sont-elles?

- Quelques jours après avoir retrouvé les cartes, un homme d'équipage a aperçu un bateau à l'horizon. C'était un très gros bateau, très rapide et sans pavillon. Comme nous ne savions pas trop ce qu'il nous voulait, nous avons tenté de fuir, mais ils nous ont vite rattrapé et tout le monde à commencer à se battre. Dans la mêlée, Pintel et moi avons décidé de nous enfuir. Au passage, nous avons aperçu Barbossa étendu par terre et nous avons cru bon de prendre les cartes, par précaution, voilà tout. Il n'avait pas l'air en bon état.

- Voyez, on a bien fait! Parce que le directeur de la Compagnie des Indes orientales, ce Edvard Teach, et bien il a fait prisonniers Barbossa et tous les survivants de notre équipage. Sans nous, il aurait mis la main sur les cartes!

_- Edvard Teach_? » lâcha Norrington avec étonnement.

Il savait apparemment de qui il était question et fit quelques pas en direction des deux pirates, l'air curieux et appréhensif.

« Je ne croyais jamais qu'il finirait par atteindre cette position. Cet homme est si...

- Corrompu. » termina Elizabeth en un souffle.

Ils échangèrent alors un regard entendu et ce fut, pendant une fraction de seconde, comme s'ils étaient de retour à Port Royal, des années auparavant. Toutefois, Elizabeth mit rapidement fin à ce moment en baissant les yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle croisait Norrington, elle fut submergée d'une émotion étrange et désagréable. De la honte, peut-être. De la colère aussi. Ils avaient partagé tant d'années ensemble qu'elle avait peine à comprendre pourquoi, depuis plus d'une semaine, elle n'était arrivée à lui adresser que quelques phrases de convenance. Elle détestait ce sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance; cette honte qui la mettait irrévocablement en colère.

« Mais pour quelles raisons a-t-on remplacé Cutler Beckett? »

La voix de Norrington ramena la jeune femme à la réalité. L'ancienamiral s'était vite désintéressé d'elle et avait rapporté son attention à Pintel et Ragetti qui s'étaient révélés être une étonnante et inespérée source de renseignements.

« Vous l'ignorez donc? fit Jack Sparrow en regardant l'ancien amiral comme s'il venait de lui dire quelque chose de profondément stupide.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que j'étais mort, récemment, Sparrow?»

Jack sourit d'une façon aguichante et s'approcha de l'ancien amiral de sa démarche excentrique, sa main se contorsionnant dans l'air.

« Ce n'est que de simples broutilles! On a remplacé Beckett car lui aussi... était mort, fit-il d'un ton détaché en arrachant une saleté au bout de son ongle. Ne faites pas cette tête-là, amiral, ajouta-t-il alors que Norrington fronçaient les sourcils. Entre nous, il le méritait bien, il n'avait pas le moindre style! Un homme affreusement...fade. Sans aucun goût. Ce qui est regrettable pour un homme qui fait le commerce d'épices!

_- Mort_, répéta James Norrington dont l'esprit semblait ailleurs.

- Cutler Beckett manquait cruellement d'assaisonnement, en effet » , fit Jack en hochant la tête avec fatalité.

Puis, l'ancien amiral fronça encore davantage les sourcils et tourna les yeux vers Will qui lui confirma le décès de Beckett et en expliqua brièvement les circonstances.

« Vous croyez que la Compagnie des Indes désirait mettre la main sur les cartes? questionna ensuite Norrington dont les pensées semblaient défiler à une vitesse fulgurante.

- J'en suis certain, répondit William avec sérieux. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre... Changeons de cap immédiatement!»

Il fit une pause et observa les membres de son équipage d'un air désolé et entendu.

« En espérant que ce soit pour la dernière fois... », ajouta-t-il.

---

« Yo ho, yo ho...yo... _ho_!»

Jack Sparrow faisait les cent pas sur le pont du Hollandais volant. À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, un souffle de fumée s'en échappait et faisait fondre la mince couche de glace qui s'était formée autour de ses lèvres. Ils avaient navigué longtemps depuis leur rencontre avec Pintel et Ragetti –qui les accompagnaient dorénavant dans leur périple- et avaient atteint ce lieu où le froid vous glace les entrailles. Ce lieu inévitablement placé sur la route de tous ceux qui désirent se rendre au bout du monde. Ou même au-delà.

Tout à coup, le pirate observa une silhouette dans la brume, accoudé à l'arrière du bateau. À moitié ivre, il tenta de la rejoindre, mais trébucha sur une corde et atterri sur le pont couvert de neige. Comme il ne se relevait pas, la silhouette –qui était en fait Elizabeth, enroulée dans une couverture bleue - s'approcha de lui à pas de course. Elle avait entendu le bruit sourd du corps du pirate s'écroulant sur le sol.

« Jack, vous êtes misérable, fit-elle quand elle comprit que c'était parce qu'il était ivre mort que le pirate s'était effondré.

- Je n'osais plus croire que vous l'admettriez un jour, Elizabeth », lança Norrington qui s'approchait, sourire en coin.

Le crissement de ses pas dans la neige et son rire fatigué résonnèrent longtemps dans le silence sinistre qui était maître des lieux. La nuit était avancée et la plupart des hommes d'équipage s'étaient réfugiés dans la cale pour éviter de mourir frigorifiés. L'air était froid, la mer l'était sans doute encore davantage. Les nombreux glaciers qui croisaient le chemin du Hollandais volant en témoignaient. Le spectacle était à la fois magique et lugubre : un bateau maudit flottant à travers une étendue de glace éternelle.

Elizabeth se retourna lentement : elle connaissait bien cette voix. Norrington la rejoint, prit place à ses côtés et contempla le corps – presque - inerte de Jack Sparrow. L'ancien amiral retira la couverture qu'il portait sur ses épaules et l'étendit sur le corps mou du pirate qui grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles.

« Il est même trop ivre pour comprendre qu'il meurt de froid », soupira Norrington en se baissant pour saisir la bouteille de rhum givrée. Il la contempla tristement, en prit une longue gorgée, puis fit mine de partir. Toutefois, il s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres, comme s'il était retenu par une force extérieure.

Lorsqu'Elizabeth remarqua que c'était elle qui avait agrippé le bras de l'ancien amiral, elle le lâcha d'un geste brusque, un peu honteuse. Norrington baissa les yeux.

« Vous n'avez pas à m'éviter, Elizabeth.

- Que voulez-vous dire? » répliqua la jeune femme d'une façon un peu trop précipitée.

Un pli se dessina sur le front de Norrington et il parut plus agité.

« Elle croit que c'est sa faute... _classique_! marmonna soudainement Jack Sparrow d'une voix molle. ...mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tort », ajouta-t-il d'un ton narquois, la joue plaquée contre le sol.

Norrington fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et enchaîna.

« J'ai réfléchi et vous n'avez pas à vous sentir embarrassée, gênée ou quoi que ce soit d'autre par ce qui a eu lieu dans le passé. Que vous soyez en colère, je le conçois... mais si quelqu'un ici doit avoir honte, ce n'est certainement pas vous. Mes erreurs sont - »

Pendant ce temps, Jack Sparrow avait entrepris de se relever, mais dans son état, il avait dû redoubler d'efforts et de détermination. Même debout, il se balançait toujours dangereusement sur ses pieds et il prit appui sur l'épaule de Norrington afin d'éviter de tomber à nouveau. C'était pourquoi l'ancien amiral s'était tut, décontenancé par cette intrusion sur sa personne.

Jack aperçut soudain la bouteille que l'ancien amiral tenait à la main et voulu la reprendre. Il ne réussit cependant qu'à enlacer Norrington d'une curieuse façon, l'esprit confus.

« Ohé! Rendez-moi mon rhum. Sinon, je- je-

- Jack...! Vous dites n'importe quoi! dit Elizabeth en le jugeant d'un œil acéré.

Elle adoucit son regard et leva les yeux vers Norrington qui s'était détaché du pirate.

« Aucun de nous deux n'a à se sentir désolé, James. Peu importe vos erreurs, vous êtes resté un homme...bon. Vos hommes vous estimaient beaucoup et...et mon père également. Il vous considérait presque comme son fils, fit Elizabeth qui rougit d'une façon à peine perceptible.

Elle semblait étonnée, dépassée par ses propres paroles, comme si elle-même avait toujours ignoré leur présence dans sa tête. Norrington observa la jeune femme avec un air désolé pendant une fraction de seconde, sans lui répondre, alors que quelques flocons s'échouaient sur son visage. Depuis qu'il avait jeté sa couverture à Jack Sparrow, ses mains s'étaient rougies et ses lèvres avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre. Ses épaules étaient recouvertes de neige, ainsi que sa barbe de quelques semaines.

Autrefois, entendre Elizabeth affirmé ce genre de choses l'aurait enveloppé d'une joie naïve, mais aujourd'hui c'était tout le contraire. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent et de vieilles blessures brillaient au fond de ses pupilles usées.

« Votre père... souffla-t-il enfin en clouant ses yeux au sol, se remémorant soudain qu'Elizabeth l'avait tenu coupable de ce qui lui était arrivé.

- Il n'a jamais voulu m'abandonner à mon sort, mais c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai abandonné au sien. Je n'ai pas de raison de vous en vouloir. Enfin... vous ne l'auriez pas laissé mourir si vous aviez pu faire autre chose. Je vous connais bien, après tout. »

Pendant ce temps, Jack avait attaché la couverture autour de son cou, ce fabriquant ainsi une cape grotesque. Il jetait des regards réguliers à Norrington et Elizabeth, tout en grommelant une chanson enfantine. Soudain, il s'effondra à nouveau sur le pont.

James Norrington soupira, leva les yeux aux ciels devant la bêtise du pirate. Il avait l'air las et résigné, comme s'il menait un combat perdu d'avance.

« Je suis ravi d'avoir pu discuter avec vous. Cependant, fit-il en souriant brièvement, il se fait tard et vous devriez rejoindre monsieur Turner dans ses quartiers. Je m'occupe de veiller à ce que nous gardions la route.»

Il jeta un coup d'œil au pirate.

« Et je veillerai également sur Sparrow», ajouta-t-il.

Une rafale de vent soufflait soudain avec plus de violence que les précédentes. Ses cheveux sombres recouvrirent son visage que la vie s'était acharnée à vieillir.

Alors qu'Elizabeth marchait vers la cabine, sa couverture laissant une longue trace dans la neige, Jack Sparrow se releva –encore une fois - et observa Norrington avec suspicion, l'air entendu. Il prit la couverture et la redonna à son propriétaire en la lui jetant sans tendresse à la figure.

« _Je prenais pour_ _vous_! », lança Jack en souriant, l'air aguicheur, tandis qu'il reculait en direction de l'ouverture de la cale.

Mais comme il ne regardait pas où il allait, il tomba soudain à travers le pont et atterri dans la cale avec un bruit sourd. Norrington secoua la tête, puis alla s'asseoir près du gouvernail où se trouvait déjà Anamaria.

* * *

**Bµrlesq**

**qui vous dit que, malheureusement, les chapitres seront dorénavant plus longs à publier. Pourquoi? Parce que les cours sont recommencés.**

**Merci de suivre cette fic :)**


	6. Rédemption

Après un bon bout de temps... j'ai eu un regain de nostalgie pour cette histoire! J'ai donc profité de ma semaine de congé pour la poursuivre. Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente, mais mes études me demandent beaucoup de temps. Notamment pour écrire. 

J'suis partie sur ma lancée alors je vais probablement lancer le prochain chapitre bientôt! 

* * *

« Nous y sommes.»

Les poings sur les hanches, Jack Sparrow observait l'horizon avec un air satisfait. À ses côtés, Norrington eut une moue exaspérée alors qu'il détachait son œil de la longue-vue. Il avait scruté les environs avec attention et n'avait rien aperçu sauf l'immensité du ciel et de ses milles étoiles. L'océan dans lequel le firmament se reflétait gracieusement était certes magnifique à voir, pourtant Norrington aurait préféré y apercevoir une parcelle de terre, aussi insignifiante puisse-t-elle être. Cela aurait au moins signifié qu'il fût quelque part. 

«Par Dieu, il n'y a rien! s'insurgea-t-il à l'intention du pirate. 

-Précisément. 

-La façon dont vous déchiffrer cette carte me laisse perplexe, ajouta Norrington qui ne pouvait toujours pas supporter l'idée que Jack Sparrow dirige les opérations. 

-Et votre stupidité me déprime. La fontaine de Jouvence est au-delà de la terre des morts et il n'y a que deux façons d'y parvenir: mourir ou faire ce que je dis. 

-Cela fait plus de deux semaines que nous naviguons selon vos humeurs et pourtant je n'aperçois toujours pas le plus infime morceau de terre à l'horizon. Il n'y a que...ce vide », cracha Norrington qui contenait mal son impatience.

Jack Sparrow le jugea d'un air amusé.

«J'adore quand vous perdez le contrôle de vous-même. Pour votre information, il n'y a pas que du vide. Il y a un énorme vide!»

Alors que Norrington s'apprêtait à répliquer, rouge de colère, un puissant grondement se fit entendre. Les matelots en alerte sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent près du gouvernail. De la fumée s'évaporait vers le ciel et délimitait ainsi l'horizon. Jack Sparrow accueillait l'équipage effrayé d'un sourire à fendre le monde, la lueur de la lune créant sur son visage basané des ombres étranges. Le bateau s'approchait de plus en plus de la source du grondement. Norrington eut souffle coupé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Là où aurait dû se trouver l'océan, le monde était littéralement coupé et on ne pouvait apercevoir qu'un gouffre sombre et immense. À l'endroit où le sol se dérobait, l'eau déferlait à un axe perpendiculaire et glissait à une vitesse inouïe, telle une chute effroyable.

« Je vous avais bien dit que nous y étions! » s'écria Jack Sparrow en souriant d'un air vainqueur. 

Le bateau penchait de plus en plus vers l'avant. Le chaos provoqué par la chute était assourdissant.

«_ Sparrow! _hurla Norrington. Nous allons nous écraser, sombre idiot! Pourquoi Elisabeth s'entête-t-elle à croire vos sottises?

- N'oubliez pas que nous sommes sur le _Hollandais Volant_! 

- En quoi cela devrait-il me rassurer?»

Jack Sparrow fit volte face et leva un sourcil en direction de Norrington qui s'accrochait au bastingage d'un air désespéré. Le pirate choisit sa voix la plus lente et la plus détestable, comme s'il eut parlé au dernier des idiots.

« Le Hollandais Volant s'appelle le Hollandais Volant puisqu'il a la capacité de _voler_. Sinon pourquoi l'aurait-on appelé ainsi?

- Que je sois maudit s'il existe une chose qui puisse encore me surprendre. »

Tandis que Norrington s'attendait au pire, le bateau bascula dangereusement. Puis, peu à peu, il retrouva sa stabilité. À la surprise de tout l'équipage, au lieu de tomber en chute libre dans le néant, le bateau flotta littéralement dans les airs, supporté par une brume compacte et argentée. À travers ce nuage, Norrington discerna soudain quelques visages. Des corps. 

« Mais cette brume... ce sont... _des âmes_? s'étrangla-t-il. 

- Le Hollandais Volant les gouverne, expliqua le pirate avec enthousiasme. Il gouverne les âmes de tous les pauvres matelots que Jones a négligé de ramener de l'autre côté. J'osais espérer qu'elles nous rendent un dernier petit service avant de goûter à la paix de l'autre monde. 

- Espérer? Et si ça n'avait pas été le cas? interrompit Norrington d'une voix cinglante. 

- Nous aurions envisagé d'autres possibilités, répondit le pirate sur le ton de l'évidence. 

Ses yeux pétillaient alors que l'équipage en entier blêmissait devant les fantômes qui glissaient comme un torrent, supportant le bateau dans sa descente. On parvenait maintenant à discerner très précisément le visage des défunts. Le sol se rapprochait lentement. 

- Oh, seigneur, lâcha soudain Norrington en blêmissant. C'est moi.»

Effectivement, on apercevait clairement le visage de l'ancien Amiral parmi le nuage d'âmes. Le Norrington fantomatique semblait à la fois abattu et très vide. Il n'était pas un fantôme à part entière, mais seulement une trace, comme celle laissée sur la mer à la suite d'un navire. 

« Dite au revoir à la partie de vous qui est coincée ici », le nargua Jack Sparrow en saluant stupidement la réplique brumeuse de Norrington. Celle-ci disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant sa place à d'autres âmes. «J'avais oublié que vous étiez mort à bord, mon cher Norrington. »

Le pirate se tut. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche après une longue réflexion.

«Puis-je vous souhaiter mes plus sincères condoléances même si vous êtes toujours en vie?

«Si nous survivons à ça, je vous jure que c'est moi qui vous tuerai.»

Évidemment, lorsque tout l'équipage se retrouva sain et sauf dans les eaux calmes de l'autre monde, James Norrington se garda bien de mettre sa menace à exécution. On lisait pourtant dans sa pupille les vestiges d'une peur éphémère et honteuse. 

« Je ne veux jamais recommencer ça, avoua-t-il, encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. 

- Vous vous en remettrez, lâcha Jack Sparrow en lui tapotant l'épaule. Et maintenant, William, où allons-nous? »

William Turner examinait les cartes avec le sérieux d'un pape. Le pirate le rejoint et après avoir balayées les cartes d'un œil furtif, il s'exclama:

« Nous devons nous rendre de l'autre côté des limbes de Davy Jones! Qu'en dis-tu, William? 

- De l'autre côté des limbes se trouve un endroit où les limbes seront séparés par un fleuve...un fleuve aux eaux plus noires que les ténèbres. 

- Le fleuve des morts! murmura Ragetti en écarquillant les yeux. 

- Nous suivrons ce fleuve et il nous mènera directement en Eden, poursuivit Will. Nous pouvons également parcourir les vastes étendues des limbes à pieds. 

- Je refuse de retourner dans les limbes! s'exclama Jack avec véhémence. 

Will roula les cartes et les coinça sous son épaule. 

«Nous contournerons donc les limbes de Davy Jones en passant par la mer.»

Puis, il encouragea l'équipage d'un sourire confiant, mais son assurance mentait. À ses côtés, Elizabeth le ressentit et lui serra tendrement le bras. Quelques oiseaux planaient au-dessus du navire. Une tache en forme de crâne argenté ornait grossièrement leur abdomen noir. 

°°°

Dès que l'équipage eut fait ce qu'il avait à faire, les matelots installèrent au milieu du pont la table qu'ils avaient maladroitement confectionnée au début du périple. Encore une nuit à jouer aux cartes avant d'arriver à destination. Les nuits se ressemblent toutes, en mer. 

D'où il était, Norrington observait les pirates s'amuser d'un œil distrait. Il mâchouillait un bout de bois semblable à une brindille et cette activité avait été sa seule occupation depuis qu'ils avaient mis le cap sur l'île d'Eden. Comme quoi on s'occupe comme on peut. 

Tout à coup une atroce odeur de rhum et de sueur envahit ses narines. Jack Sparrow. Il évita de se plaindre, conscient qu'à ce stade du périple son hygiène ne valait pas mieux. Sa barbe non-entretenue lui donnait un air sauvage et son corps avait le même parfum que la cale humide où il dormait désormais. 

« Ma grande connaissance des amiraux déchus m'indique que vous êtes... préoccupé. J'ai raison? s'introduisit Jack Sparrow d'un air aguicheur. 

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part. Vos manières sont quelque peu redondantes.»

Norrington voulait se montrer arrogant, pourtant il démontrait beaucoup moins de véhémence qu'auparavant. Le cœur n'y était pas. Jack Sparrow eut un sourire en coin. Lui non plus ne semblait plus détester l'amiral de la même façon. À vrai dire, ces deux-là semblaient se relancer davantage par habitude que par pure ressentiment. Partager le même fond de cale et la même déchéance y était probablement pour beaucoup. 

«Pourquoi changer une formule gagnante? fit le pirate amusé.

- Si vous avez envie de répéter les mêmes sornettes jusqu'à trépas, ça vous regarde! D'ailleurs, la mort pourrait nous frapper bien plus tôt qu'on ne le croit...»

Norrington jeta un regard vers le large. 

«Cette histoire ne m'inspire pas confiance. Êtes-vous déjà allé en Eden, Sparrow? »

Le pirate sembla tout à coup plus sérieux. Sous ses airs loufoques se cachait un esprit intelligent qui avait conscience des dangers d'une telle destination. Il plissa les yeux dramatiquement. 

«Ceux qui y vont n'en reviennent jamais! fit-il, accompagné d'une moue théâtrale.

- Comme les morts sont supposés être morts!» lâcha Norrington avec une pointe d'ironie. 

Il s'assombrit soudain, puis poursuivit comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. 

«On m'avait dit que les morts étaient en paix. Pas que leur devoir les pourchassait même au-delà de la tombe...»

Ressassant des souvenirs encore vifs, l'anglais cracha son bout de bois mâchouillé sur le pont. Celui-ci roula un peu puis s'arrêta au pied du pirate dont l'œil était soudainement pétillant. Le pirate bouillonnait de victoire. En un clin d'œil il avait compris pourquoi, depuis leur départ, les yeux de l'anglais étaient continuellement voilés. Tristes et voilés. Ce détail l'avait intrigué depuis la première seconde où il l'avait vu. Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Norrington avait son propre dessein, ses propres intentions. Il n'était pas là par hasard. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pas hasard.

«Norrington, _mon cher Norrington!_ Mais quel marché avec vous donc fait avec la déesse? Qu'a-t-elle promis à votre esprit naïf? »

Jack avait posé la question de façon très directe en plantant son regard pénétrant dans celui de James Norrington. L'ancien amiral resta silencieux, le regard braqué dans celui du pirate. Ses sourcils se foncèrent.

« Avez-vous peur de la mort, amiral Norrington? renchérit Sparrow. 

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, répondit-il lentement en articulant chaque syllabe. 

- Dites plutôt que vous ne _pouvez__pas_ mourir.» corrigea Sparrow avec un mouvement évocateur. 

À son tour, Norrington comprit qu'il avait deviné. Ils se jaugèrent en silence. Les deux avaient l'esprit agité, mais leurs raisons n'étaient pas les mêmes. 

°°°

Elisabeth aimait Will. Elle se répétait cette phrase en souriant, lovée près de son corps. Dix années passées sans lui, sans son amour et son réconfort... ces années seraient impossibles à vivre. 

Les couvertures remontaient jusqu'à son menton, créant ainsi un cocon tiède et confortable. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait fait de ce moment sa vie entière, oubliant les doutes qui l'assaillaient parfois. Et s'ils échouaient? Elizabeth refuserait de retourner à Port Royal. La vie là-bas était désormais impossible. Elle y était si seule... cette nouvelle solitude la plongeait dans des eaux glacées et inconnues. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit qui l'avait toujours accueilli à bras ouverts et elle en était maintenant exilé, comme elle était exilée de toute terre anglaise. 

La chaleur devint graduellement trop élevée sous les couvertures et Elisabeth décida de se lever, incapable de dormir. Les premiers rayons du Soleil perçaient timidement l'horizon. Ils atteindraient bientôt l'Eden. La jeune femme maudit soudain cette vie d'aventure qu'elle avait tant souhaitée. Que serait-il advenu d'elle et de Will sans toutes ces histoires? Après avoir anéanti Beckett, la vie était redevenue la même. Sans Will. Sans son père. Sans James. C'était même pire. Teach était encore plus cruel que son prédécesseur. Les pirates continuaient de mourir. Changer le monde s'avérait plus compliquer que cela en avait l'air au départ. La bonne volonté ne suffit pas. 

Elle changea aussitôt d'avis en se rappelant l'ennui de sa vie à Port Royal. L'ennui? La vie était-elle si ennuyante? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait plus à bien se souvenir. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Et elle continuerait à se battre. Se battre pour quoi? Les pirates eux-mêmes ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter du sort des leurs outre mesure, préférant sauver leur propre peau. Elle se battrait pour Will, pour qu'il récupère sa vie.Mais après? Elle chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit. 

Elisabeth eut un faible sourire en songeant qu'en ce moment, le compas de Jack ne lui serait d'aucun recours. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle voulait. Son destin lui échappait. Son destin se dessinait malgré elle. 

Port Royal lui fit inévitablement penser à son père. Elisabeth avait toujours méprisé l'attitude protectrice qu'il avait à son égard. Et maintenant cela l'emplissait de chagrin. Pourquoi les choses prennent-elles autant d'importance lorsqu'on les perd? Son père l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. 

La jeune femme s'habilla sans un bruit et sortit des quartiers. L'air était frisquet, mais pas froid. Le monde ici-bas était différent. Les apparences étaient semblables, mais le tout n'était pas le même. C'était difficile à exprimer, mais elle le ressentait profondément. 

En regardant au large, son père ressurgit dans ses pensées. Elisabeth avait espérée le revoir dans les eaux, comme à son premier voyage, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle avait vite chassée la déception de son esprit et s'était convaincue que les choses n'auraient pu se passer autrement. Pourtant voilà qu'elle y songeait encore. Maudissant une fois de plus sa faiblesse. Honteuse, elle marcha près du bastingage, y glissant une main. Son œil se perdit au large. 

Elisabeth aperçut alors un navire qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Son sang se glaça. C'était le pavillon des Indes orientales. 


End file.
